Eccedentesiast
by TheTwilightHue
Summary: Aku akan menceritakan padamu. Tentang apa yang tak kau lihat di kamera, tentang apa yang tak pernah ada di sosial media, tentang aku, tentang dia, tentang kami yang mungkin tak akan pernah saling jatuh cinta. ( Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chanbaek, EXO)
1. Chapter 1

**Eccedentesiast**

 **Rated : M-T**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Purely my wild imagination.**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01\. Its Just Me (** and You **)** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun. Terlalu basa-basi? Maaf, Sejujurnya aku bingung harus menceritakan darimana. Kalian pasti mengenalku, iya Byun Baekhyun yang itu, kenal? kalau pun tidak, tak masalah, karna disini aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku dan hidupku. Kata menceritakan sebenarnya tidak tepat, karena sejujurnya bercerita bukan keahlianku. Aku hanya akan membagikan apa yang terjadi padaku, semacam transfer kejadian atau perasaan, atau apalah kalian menyebutnya.

Apa yang ingin kalian tau? hidupku? Biasa saja, dikelilingi banyak orang yang mengaggumiku, punya karir bagus, dikenal hampir seantero dunia, punya cukup uang bahkan untuk memenuhi bagasi demi mobil yang tak bisa kukendarai, tumpukan baju yang sengaja dibeli guna jepretan kamera dibandara, karna demi tuhan, dunia bahkan akan menghitung semua yang kau pakai walau hanya sekedar sebuah jarum atau bahkan papperbag. lalu apa? Seseorang yang aku cintai?

 **Mungkin dari situ lah kisah ini akan dibagikan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan dia adalah satu grup yang sama, hampir separuh dari orang-orang yang mengaggumi menginginkan aku dan dia bersama. Kami nampak bahagia, saling tertawa, berbagi candaan, mencintai satu sama lain, saling melengkapi bahkan kadang seolah-olah saling cemburu. Itu yang terlihat, tapi apa kau ingin tau yang sebenarnya?.

Pernah mendengar hubungan settingan agensi? Aku mendapatkannya dua kali. Kalian pasti mengingat beberapa tahun silam, ya itu salah satunya. Ingin tau salah satu yang lain? Jawabannya, aku dan dia. Awalnya agensi mengatakan kami dua orang yang sangat cocok bila bersama, dalam artian mata fans yang tergila-gila akan menguntungkan agensi dalam bidang finansial. Kami diharuskan kemana-mana bersama. Aku turut hadir dalam program yang diikutinya, atau memang mengisi program yang sama, kami memiliki jadwal dadakan yang membuat kami seolah-olah pergi bersama tanpa direncanakan perusahaan. Semua terlihat natural dan diatur dengan amat sangat baik.

Kalian pernah mendengar bahwa kami memiliki apartemen yang sama? Ah, maafkan aku banyak bertanya, aku hanya ingin tau, sebanyak apa hal baik antara kami berdua dimata kalian. Ya, kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama, walau dorm adalah hal yang paling sering untuk ditinggali. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, sarapan, makan siang, bahkan makan malam. Kami membeli kebutuhan bersama, saling mengisi waktu, memposting foto satu sama lain diakun media sosial masing-masing atau membicarakan salah satunya diberbagai kesempatan.

 ** _ _Aku mungkin melakukannya tanpa sadar dan tulus tapi kau tidak. kau hanya akan mendengarkan arahan manager dan selanjutnya berkata "ya".__**

 ** _ _.__**

 ** _ _.__**

Dia memelukku beberapa kali disaat kurasa sebuah pelukan amat perlu, menyediakan makananku, mengobati demamku, menahanku apabila tekanan dunia terlalu kuat hingga kurasa segelas Johnny Walker atau Grappa dapat membantu. Dia kadang mengacuhkanku, membentakku, meninggalkanku yang terlalu lama menunggu digedung agensi setelah kami berlatih tari, ikut menjatuhkanku didepan ibunya, melemparku dengan makanan yang dibuatnya.

Kadang dia akan menghapus tangisku, meminjamkan tubuh dan punggungnya agar dapat menggendongku dari parkiran hingga lantai 24 apartemennya, atau menyuruhku beristirahat dan dia akan membersihkan semua penjuru tempat tinggal __kita__ akibat aku terlalu lelah tapi tidak bisa terkena debu.

 ** _ _Aku tidak dapat menebak perasaanmu.__**

 ** _ _.__**

 ** _ _.__**

Aku kadang bertanya, siapa diantara kita yang akan lebih dulu lelah, atau mungkin menyerah. Dia akan menyerah dari semua settingan dan permintaan agensi yang melibatkan aku dan dia. Atau mungkin aku duluan yang akan menyerah karna terlalu lama mencintainya namun tak mampu menebak hatinya.

 ** _ _Yang sebenarnya ku tau, kau membenciku.__**

Well, dia pernah mengatakan ini berkali-kali, bahkan mengusirku. Dia banyak menangis karna itu. Aku tak tau, dia menangis karna terlalu lama tertekan harus bersama denganku yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki-laki sedangkan dia ingin punya pacar perempuan atau frustasi karna aku yang tak ingin pergi begitu saja dan tak dapat pergi begitu saja. Aku kadang kasihan padanya. Dia amat membenci, aku tau. Tapi harus bertemu denganku nyaris 24 jam sehari, 7 hari dalam seminggu. Bersama dengan orang yang kau benci hampir sepanjang pekan. Melelahkan, bukan?

 ** _ _Aku tak ingin mengusikmu, namun hatiku terlalu egois bahkan untuk sekedar pergi dan membahagiakanmu.__**

Jadi, aku tak dapat menyalahkannya ketika tiba-tiba dia akan membanting piring didapur apartemen, atau bersikeras pada ketua grup meminta bertukar kamar di dorm, atau sekali-sekali akan mengajakku pergi lalu meninggalkanku sejauh yang dia mampu dan tak menjemputku setelahnya, kadang dia melakukan ini jika besok kami benar-benar tak ada jadwal apapun, dia mengetahui semua jadwalku baik untuk kegiatan individu, jadi dia dapat berlibur kemanapun yang dia mau.

 ** _ _Apakah dengan begitu kau bahagia?__**

 ** _ _.__**

 ** _ _.__**

Hei, kalau kau bertanya, kenapa tidak melawan atau pergi saja. Aku mungkin menghabiskan beberapa tahun terakhir di Seoul, hafal Myeongdong atau sekali-sekali ke Hongdae, tapi tetap saja, keluargaku di Bucheon. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di Seoul, maksudku keluarga. Kalau dia bosan melihatku berkeliaran disekitarnya, dia bisa kembali kerumahnya, walau esok hari kami punya jadwal pagi-pagi buta. Tapi aku?. Jarak Bucheon dan Seoul memang tidak sejauh Korea Selatan ke benua Amerika, tapi tetap saja daripada menghabiskan waktu diperjalanan dengan hasil nyaris nihil, aku lebih baik mengalah dan kembali ke dorm.

 ** _ _Aku hanya terbiasa pergi bersamamu, mengikutimu sebanyak yang kumampu.__**

Di beberapa konser, terkadang dia akan menjagaku di bandara, yang kemudian gambarnya akan menyebar kesuluruh dunia, kadang dia akan tiba-tiba meilirikku -seperti skenario manager grup-, atau jika sudah terlalu muak dia akan mengacuhkanku, bermain bersama member lain walau aku sudah berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan melilitkan seluruh tubuhku dengan tali-tali confeti yang akhirnya membuatku sulit sendiri untuk melepaskannya, atau dia akan pura-pura memukulku ditengah konser alih-alih untuk bercanda kemudian benar-benar memukulku setelahnya, atau dia akan mencengkram tanganku terlalu kuat jika sesudah konser aku tak mampu mengimbangi jalannya yang terlalu cepat karna kakiku dan dia berbeda.

 ** _ _Apakah semua bencimu perlahan tersalurkan?__**

Sebenarnya aku cukup memikirkan banyak hal, seperti kapan dia akan menyerah dan benar-benar mengusirku. Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk hal ini, menyediakan hampir semua persedian pakaianku di dorm dan hanya beberapa potong di apartemenya. Aku juga sudah membeli kendaraan sendiri jika dia sudah tak mau lagi mengantarku, sudah melihat beberapa apartemen baru dan memilih yang kurasa sangat aman dan cocok, aku tak ingin siapapun tau dimana aku bisa bersembunyi. Didepan kamera mungkin aku akan terlihat sangat berisik, semua member juga mengatakan hal demikian, tapi bukannya setiap orang punya sisi pendiam dan menyedihkan?. Semua persiapan sudah kulakukan. Jika diibaratkan peperangan, aku sudah mengintai dan hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal penyerangan. Semua sudah kupersiapka. Kecuali satu hal, hatiku.

Jika tiba-tiba dia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta, dan aku tau, itu bukan aku.

Aku belum mempersiapkan hatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya

 **.**

hei hei hei... sebenarnya ff ini dibuat dalam rangka ngeliat apa yang terjadi sama mereka akhir-akhir ini, bukan bermaksud mereka hancur atau gimana, ini cuma bentuk analisis kejadian dibelakang chanbaek yang tertuang dalam cerita. nggak selalu hurt kok, karna gue suka angst dan bakal gue campur sama romance. gue sangat percaya mereka baik-baik aja plus bahagia.

dilanjut atau berakhir tergantung kalian yang baca :).

Last, **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO,** soalnya gue butuh banget ada yang ngoreksi tulisan dan kata-kata gue.

see yaaa, love you like Sehun loving his Luhan, Chanyeol treats his Baekki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eccedentesiast**

 **Rated : M-T**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Purely my wild imagination.**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sediain Tissue ! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **becanda**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **02\. Roomate****

* * *

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Kembali pada beberapa tahun sebelum semua hal dapat kubagikan. Itu 2014, saat semua mulai terasa sulit. Dia, seseorang yang diam-diam mulai menggangu pikiranku mengikuti sebuah progam acara. Acara itu mengharuskannya untuk tinggal dalam satu tempat tinggal yang sama dengan __public figure__ lainnya. Dalam rekaman yang ditayangkan, semua pemain akan diliput dari segala sudut rumah dengan __CCTV__ dimana-mana, nyaris sepanjang hari. Nyatanya, tak selama itu. Dia akan pulang beberapa kali ke __dorm__ untuk bercanda dengan beberapa member atau sesekali menatap benci kearahku.

Itu masih awal aku mengenalnya dalam artian perasaanku. Walau sejak awal antara kebaikannya telah bercampur dengan tatapan intimidasi yang sering diberikannya padaku. Tahun itu, aku belum paham yang mana yang lebih mendominasi.

 ** _ _ **Sejak tahun itu tatapanmu mulai menyakitiku.**__**

* * *

Jika kalian ikut menontonnya, kalian pasti ingat aku pernah menjadi tamu disana. Itu episode 13, yang ditayangkan jauh setelah acara itu direkam. Media mengatakan bahwa tampilan itu ditunda karena skandalku dan Taeyeon __noona.__ Tapi, hei ini SM. Kami terbiasa bermain semulus mungkin disini. Kalian akan melihatku mengunjunginya dengan alasan pertemanan dan bosan -kunjungan mendadak anggota grup yang merangkap keluarga-.

Kunjunganku tak pernah benar-benar semendadak itu. Kala itu, aku tengah menunggu didalam van saat tiba-tiba manager hyung masuk dan memberikanku intruksi.

"kau akan melakukan sebuah kunjungan, Baek. Bersikaplah senatural mungkin".

Manager hyung tak pernah ingin memaksaku melakukan ini sejujurnya. Aku sering melihatnya menatapku prihatin diam-diam. Tapi kami bisa apa ? dia butuh pekerjaannya, dengan kata lain, semua perintah perusahaan adalah titah wajib yang harus dilaksanakan.

Saat itu adalah salah satu masa-masa kelam yang pernah menimpa grup. Perusahaan berusaha menutupi sebaik mungkin. Manager hyung memiliki kantung mata yang menyeramkan, membuktikan bahwa semua tidak baik-baik saja. Jadi, empat hari sebelum situasi semakin buruk dan mengatur penampilanku di __Roomate,__ mananger memintaku keluar bersama Taeyeon noona. Alasan klasik, dunia tau aku begitu mengaguminya, disatu sisi ini akan terlihat natural -semua ini selalu tentang natural- dan disisi lain para penggemar dapat terus bermimpi dan percaya bahwa suatu hari mereka dapat bersama-sama dengan idolanya secara nyata, seperti aku.

Jadi, saat aku sedang bergelung dalam selimut hangat didalam kamarku yang sepi di __dorm__ , manager mengajakku menjalankan kunjunganku ke tempat tinggal barunya. Aku mengangguk, membiarkan __make-up__ noona menghiasi sedikit primer dan bedak dimukaku dan mengatur tampilanku yang lain.

Jika kalian ikut menonton acara itu, aku berbohong untuk satu hal. Aku tidak benar-benar sedang bosan waktu itu. __Well,__ memang bosan karna dia tak ada didekatku. Tapi, hari itu aku memang **__**harus**__** datang keacara itu. Jadi saat aku mengatakan "aku datang karna bosan" aku hanya menciptakan alasan.

Satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan, aku tak pernah benar-benar berkencan dengan Taeyeon __noona__. Lagipula, jika aku benar-benar memiliki kekasih, aku tidak akan mungkin bosan karna memilki seseorang yang bisa kupikirkan atau kuhubungi. Masalahnya, seseorang yang benar-benar aku pikirkan sedang tidak bisa kulihat, itu yang menyebabkanku menjadi **__**bosan**__**.

Jika kalian masih ragu, boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal?

Adakah seseorang yang sedang bosan dan secara mendadak datang kerumah temannya namun dengan rambut tertata? Atau __make up__ menghiasi wajah? Itu hanya akan terjadi bila semua sudah direncanakan. Lagipula untuk seorang idola akan sulit mencari waktu yang benar-benar kosong hanya untuk sekedar pergi bermain tanpa tertulis dijadwal.

Ingin ku beritahu sesuatu? Tahun-tahun awal saat kami memulai debut, aku memiliki kelas vocal paling banyak setiap hari, setara Jongdae, bahkan Kyungsoo atau Luhan __hyung__ hanya setengahnya. Namun karena acara " _ _bermain karna bosan"__ yang kulakukan, manager harus membatalkan 3 kelas diantaranya.

Apa idola yang digolongkan anak baru dapat berbuat seperti itu dengan perusahaan super ketat semacam SM? Kecuali hal itu memang izin dan diharuskan perusahaan bukan?

 ** _ _ **Menggiringku, membawaku perlahan-lahan bersimpuh tak sadar didepanmu.**__**

* * *

Aku tau dia tidak menyukai kedatangkanku. Mungkin dia pernah mengatakan akan mengajak __keluarganya__ -yang ia maksud para member- keacara itu, tapi yakinlah, dia tidak pernah menginginkanku. Dia mungkin menginginkan Kyungsoo, atau Suho __hyung__ yang datang. Kyungsoo bisa membantu Sung Woo __hyung__ memasak untuk makan malam, nilai plus perkenalan. Suho hyung adalah pemimpin grup sehingga lebih banyak lagi hal yang bisa diceritakan. Jadi agak aneh menempatkan ku sebagai daftar tamu.

Saat aku datang pertama kali aku datang ke Seongbuk-dong -kunjunganku selanjutnya tanpa kamera- aku masih sangat canggung pada semua orang. Dan sial bagiku, dia sedang pergi entah kemana. Berlagak sebagai seorang teman, aku menghubunginya dan memintanya cepat kembali. Bagaimanapun dia yang lebih mengenal orang-orang disini, untungnya percakapan kami terlihat baik-baik saja, kamera sedang aktif ngomong-ngomong.

Saat dia datang, tanpa sadar aku terlalu senang. Sedangkan dia kembali pada tampang polos-bahagia miliknya. Dia mengenggam tanganku sembari tidak sengaja mengusap tanganku. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, aku tak dapat menebak hatinya. Andai dia tau bahwa apa yang dilakukannya membuat aku -pacar didepan layar __leader__ SNSD- bergetar hingga ketulang.

Karena aku benar-benar baru menyelesaikan makan malam dan sedikit gugup, aku mengusap bibir tanpa sengaja saat Min Woo __hyung__ didepanku. Aku tidak sedang menggoda siapapun, sungguh. Tapi dia yang tadi mengusap tanganku langsung mendelik marah padaku.

 ** _ _ **Tak bisakah kau hanya bertahan satu sikap terhadapku? Hingga aku bisa sedikit membaca hatimu.**__**

* * *

"Baekhyun kau harus mencoba pitingan Ga Yeon" ujarnya padaku saat kami berkumpul dengan anggota keluarga lain. Aku tau, dia sedang menahan kekesalan hatinya yang mungkin sudah diambang ubun-ubun padaku. Tidak bisa manamparku, tapi dia sedikit bisa menyalurkan keinginannya menyiksaku. Sebenarnya aku turut adil karena dengan bodoh malah memilih Ga Yeon sebagai wanita yang kupilih diantara pemain wanita lain, padahal disana ada Bom __noona,__ sang sunbae.

Mungkin dia menginginkan ku benar-benar tercekik hingga kehabisan nafas, kalau pun itu terjadi, mungkin dia adalah orang yang pertama sangat bahagia. Aku sangat bingung saat itu. Aku tak punya jadwal menginap, dan tak punya alasan menginap. sehingga saat semua rencana tiba-tiba berubah semua terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Kami memainkan hampir 80% skenario perusahaan dengan benar. Tapi aku tau, dia masih tak suka kehadiranku. Tak percaya? lihat, dia bahkan membiarkanku dikamar Se Ho __hyung__ , sendirian dan kebingungan.

Disana rumahnya, dia lebih mengenal anggotanya dibanding aku. Bahkan setelah Se Ho __hyung__ menghampiri dia dikamarnya karna tejebak situasi canggung denganku, dia masih tidak peduli. Kemudian dia sadar, semua kamera sedang mengawasinya, bertingkah aneh sedikit saja, fans akan melihatnya.

Jadi dia pura-pura mengecekku kekamar Se Ho __hyung__ dan mengatakan pakaianku cocok. Kenapa dia tak membiarkanku menggunakan bajunya? Dia tidak peduli apakah aku menginap atau tidak. Sambutannya tak ramah. Kalian mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu banyak praduga. Benar jika aku bisa saja terlalu berpikir berlebihan tentangnya. Tapi, tindakannya yang kemudian membuatku menarik simpulan tentang pendapatnya terhadapku.

Kami tidak punya percakapan yang lama. Aku melihat semua anggota saling menjaga satu sama lain, dan sadar kenapa dia mulai menyukai acara ini. Itu lah salah satu alasan saat dia kembali ke __dorm__ dia akan menyuruh kami semua untuk menonton.

Dari situ aku tau bahwa Kang Jun __hyung__ pernah dikunjungi anggota grupnya -5uprise-. Lihat, bahkan mereka sangat akrab saat berbicara tanpa canggung satu sama lain, mencoba bahkan ikut tidur dikasur Kang Jun __hyung.__ Tapi aku?, karena begitu canggung dan gugup bahkan aku terjatuh sendiri dari kasurnya.

Aku sengaja melingkarkan tangan dibahunya, seolah akrab sekali. Dia yang __mood__ nya suka berubah-ubah dan kadang-kadang baik membiarkanku. Kuanggap saja perasaanya sedang dalam kondisi bagus atau dia memang sedang baik padaku. Tapi ketahuilah, itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Saat malam datang dan semua kamera dimatikan, bagian yang tidak ada didalam __variety__ yang kalian saksikan, dia menarikku kesalah satu sudut ruangan. Bukan kamar mandi seperti saat biasa dia melampiaskan sakit hatinya di dorm. Rumah itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang tidak banyak paham bahkan tau tentang kami.

Diantara temaram kamar tidur Se Ho __hyung__ dia menyesap leherku -cara membangunkanku tanpa suara-. Aku menatapnya diantara remang ruangan itu dengan perasaan takut bercampur risau. Takut karena tatapan yang diberikannya dan risau karena bisa saja Se Ho __hyung__ belum benar-benar tertidur. Tentang lidahnya yang bekerja dileherku? Dia pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dan aku masih belum dapat menggambarkan dengan kata-kata rasanya.

Bukan menuntun seperti yang kalian harapkan, dia menarikku keluar. Menyudutkanku pada kaca luar bagian taman. Dinding bagian taman tidak menggunakan tembok melainkan kaca. Sengaja tak membawaku ketengah agar anggota lain tak bisa melihat dari jendela kamar atas.

"kali ini apalagi byun?!" dia mengeram pelan dengan suara beratnya.

"tak ada, Park. Masih seperti biasa" balasku berbisik.

Hei, aku juga tak mau datang untuknya. Ada game online yang harus kucoba segera. sejujurnya aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk melihatnya -walau sejujurnya aku rindu-. Ngomong-ngomong manager baru memberikan kabar baru mengenai skandal padaku. Dan aku harus mengurusnya esok pagi-pagi. Berhubung pastinya banyak penggemar yang akan marah, bukannya aku lebih baik bersantai menenangkan pikiran?.

"jangan menggoda Minwoo __hyung,__ Byun"

Dia mengecup sisi kiri bibirku -bagian yang kuusap sebelumnya- dan aku membiarkannya melakukan itu. Tahun itu, kami baru mengecup atau berciuman sesekali. kami terbiasa, mencium satu sama lain, dan bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. sudah kukatakan bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan mudah tentang kami berdua. aku menciumnya karna satu alasan -akan kuceritakan lain kali- dan dia menciumku karna alasan lainnya.

perbedaan diantara itu adalah, jika dia menciumku, hal itu akan meninggalkan sejuta rasa lain yang kadang bisa menjadikan kakiku selemah jelly atau hatiku seakan meledak. Sesekali akan menjadikan kepalaku panas nyaris terbakar karna marah. Tapi saat aku menciumnya, itu tidak akan meninggalkan apa-apa, nihil.

"dengar, Baek. Besok pagi pergi sebelum sarapan, jangan sok akrab dengan keluargaku disini" ujarnya mencengkram daguku.

Dia pikir aku takut?

"tak perlu kau perintah aku akan pergi, aku sibuk, Tuan Park" aku berbisik pelan dengan nada ketus alami.

Dengar, ini bukan cerita picisan dimana satu pihak akan terus-terus mengalah bagai malaikat saat ditindas. Byun Baek Hyun ini manusia biasa, dia hanya manusia yang punya ragam emosi, jadi jika kalian berharap dapat merealisasikan cerita yang kalian baca pada sosokku, kubur dalam-dalam itu. Aku bukan seperti itu, dimana ada **__**manusia asli**__** yang jika bertengkar atau sakit hati akan terus-terusan mengalah, minimal dia akan berteriak sesekali walau dalam hati. Aku ini manusia, bukan tokoh animasi atau 2 dimensi.

"Jangan banyak tingkah, Byun!" dia menguatkan cengkaramannya.

"Aku sibuk, dan akan sangat sibuk esok hari, Park __Fucking__ Chanyeol !" sentakku melepaskan cengkramnnya.

"kalau bisa aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu hari ini untuk melihatmu" ujarku sambil meninggalkannya. Aku mungkin akan menangis, tapi tidak saat ini.

Aku belum memberitahukan skandalku padanya. Memang dia peduli aku melakukan apa?

 ** _ _ **Nyatanya kau tak akan peduli, tak akan pernah.**__**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** **TBC****

 ** **Dengan tidak elitenya.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Hei hei hei. Aku balik, sorry ya baru dilanjutin, serius ini udah dibikin dari minggu yang lalu, tapi aku selalu merasa kurang dan nggak puas sama sekali -bahkan sampai detik ini-. well karna udah mepet dan aku tau gimana rasanya nunggu ff yang pengen kita baca jadi aku post segera, dan setelah menimbang pengen banget jadi 2k kata biar nggak kependekan tapi tetep nggak bikin bosan. Aku lagi libur, jujur chap 1 aku bikin dalam waktu 1 jam saat lagi mepet tugas, dan sekarang aku lagi nggak punya tugas jadi ide nggak ngalir selancar waktu lagi jam-jam akhir deadline. - DIA MALAH CURHAT ! -

Ini masih awal, dan sengaja momen merekanya masih sedikit supaya kita dapat gambaran umum keadaan dan kebiasan mereka berdua, __so__ lebih banyak ceritanya daripada pecakapannya. Soon well be better, ngga bisa janji tapi bakal diusahain.

.

And, dari komen kemarin yang masuk, ada yang pengen digaris miringin beberapa istilah. Aku awalnya udah ngelakuin itu, tapi ada beberapa orang termasuk aku yang baca ffn di UC Browser dan itu nggak keliatan sama sekali, kecuali make chroome atau mode pc. Jadi yang digaris miringin biasanya aku bold biar keliatan. Cuma takutnya beda antara kalimat akhir batin tokoh sama istilah itu.

Then, aku harap kalian komen, kalian biasa baca ffn pake apa, karna kalau lebih dominan pake pc/chroome aku nggak bakal nge-bold cukup italic, tapi kalau dominan make UC Browser aku bakal kasih bold biar kedeteksi.

So, aku tunggu komennya di kotak Review, dan pastinya aku juga tunggu reviewnya.

ps : sedang mencari momen/acara/fakta Chanbaek. *file Exo karam bersama laptop lama.

 ** _ _ **Aku baca reviewnya satu-satu dan makasih banget karna disambut dengan bahagia.**__**

GOMAWO AND SEE YA SOON...


	3. Chapter 3

****Rated : M-T****

 ** **Pair : Chanbaek****

 ** **Purely my wild imagination.****

 ** **Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance.****

 ** **Drama ++****

 ** **(with some Humor feeling)****

 ** **.****

 ** **CERITA INI TIDAK DIBUAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN PIHAK ATAU KARAKTER MANAPUN.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **3.** ** **That Is Why I Didnt Tell You (1)**** ** **.****

 ** _ _ **June**__** ** **, 2014.****

Aku kembali pagi-pagi sekali, belum benar-benar memiliki waktu untuk tidur. Park __sialan__ itu mengganguku. Berita skandal akan segera diluncurkan dan manager __hyung__ memintaku mengikutinya. Agar tak terlalu terlihat mencurigakan dan mengindari komentar buruk pengguna internet, aku meminta Se Ho __hyung__ untuk mengantarku. Pengguna internet akan beranggapan bahwa aku tak mementingkan acara, Ga Yeon pernah mendapatkan komentar tersebut ngomong-ngomong.

Sebelum matahari sempat meninggi beberapa derajat, aku sudah berada di gedung agensi, bersama Taeyeon __noona.__ Direktur masih sibuk membuat suatu panggilan pada salah satu media. Beliau sedang menjelaskan bagaimana berita ini harus diluncurkan, __headline__ yang pas, bahkan jam berapa yang paling strategis untuk memberitahu seluruh dunia. Sudah kukatakan, ini SM, kami terbiasa bermain mulus disini.

"ya, tidak, rencana kedua lebih baik. Ini akan meledak. Bukan, aku tak ingin mereka mendengar saat benar-benar bangun tidur, itu akan dianggap lelucon"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar direktur berbicara dengan seseorang. Taeyeon __noona__ tepat disebelahku dan terus memandangiku dengan khawatir.

"apa tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Ini sudah pertanyaan kesekian kali sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Kalaupun aku jawab dengan kalimat "aku keberatan" memang ada yang akan __mendengarkan__?.

"ini bukan masalah, __noona"__ balasku. Saat ini mungkin bukan masalah, tapi setelah ini, siapa yang tau?.

Aku sudah menganggap Taeyeon __noona__ sebagai saudara dalam artian sesungguhnya. Jika kau bekerja dibawah naungan SM, kesempatan emas untuk bertemu idola tentu ada, dan kesempatan itu harus kau gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Begitu juga denganku dan Taeyeon __noona__.Saat awal memasuki gedung SM aku memang bertemu dengan beberapa orang termasuk Park Chanyeol. Masa-masa Trainee adalah pertama kali kami bertemu, sebagai penggemar beratnya aku tentu senang bertemu dengannnya.

Banyak hal yang telah aku ceritakan padanya -ini yang membuat kami dekat- hingga rasanya mengencani seseorang yang telah kuanggap sebagai kakak sendiri merupakan tindakan yang tak pernah ada dalam pikiranku.

Aku tau dia khawatir, aku sangat awal di SM. Belum mengerti dampak apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi, yang kutau tidak akan sedikit yang kecewa.

" Jadi, Byun Baekhyun hari ini aku meresmikanmu sebagai kekasih Kim Taeyeon, Selamat." Direktur menangkup kedua tangannya dibawah dagu dan berbicara tanpa nada menyesal sedikitpun, alih-alih terasa sangat bahagia.

Seisi ruangan - aku dan Taeyeon __noona__ serta beberapa staff juga manager- tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Semua hanya mendengarkan dan menunggu instruksi yang harus dilakukan.

"beberapa jam lagi beritanya akan dirilis, tak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa, jangan berjalan-jalan keluar dan tak perlu berkomentar atau memposting apapun sampai mananger memberi kode aman" itu instruksi untukku dan Taeyeon __noona__ _ _.__ Kami hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"aku akan mengabari kapan suasana sudah mulai aman dan pantau terus artis kalian. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Saham mulai melemah akhir-akhir ini, itu yang harus kalian ingat dan bekerjalah lebih keras. Perbaiki semua kondisi, ingat itu!" selanjutnya adalah instruksi untuk para manager dan mereka mulai mencatat setiap detail kecil yang harus diingat.

Kami semua dipersilahkan keluar dan meninggalkan beberapa staff, tim itu yang akan merumuskan apa hal-hal sepele yang harus kami lakukan. Penggemar merupakan pihak yang amat peka. Mereka akan merumuskan apa saja yang pernah dilakukan pasangan secara bersamaan. Bahkan mereka akan melihat postingan yang berhubungan dan mengaitkan kondisi tersebut sebagai bentuk tanda hubungan asmara idolanya. Maka, tim ini dibentuk, rencana ini harus berjalan baik walau hanya diawal -yang bahkan sudah dimulai sejak 3 bulan lalu-.

Aku keluar dari ruangan direktur dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, lelah. Belum sempat beristirahat dengan baik dan beberapa jam lagi dapat kupastikan telephone genggamku akan penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan. Itu akan lebih melelahkan.

Kupandangi lift lantai tiga yang belum terbuka. Kami tidak bisa keluar dari gedung agensi sekarang. Mungkin aku harus ke studio dan melihat-lihat sampai gelap.

" Ingin main ke Apartemenku?" Taeyeon __noona__ menawarkan pilihan lain.

" Skandal yang lebih panas?" godaku sambil terkekeh.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, kami masuk tanpa tau akan menekan tombol ke lantai berapa. Manager __hyung__ sedang membelikan beberapa makanan karna makanan terakhir yang masuk ke perutku adalah makanan yang kumakan saat syuting __Room__ _ _m__ _ _ate.__

Taeng __noona__ yang kemudian berinisiatif untuk menekan salah satu tombol yang kutau akan mengantarkan kami ke ruang latihan tari. Sepagi ini belum ada yang menggunakan ruangan itu. Lagipula, ruangan itu sangat besar, sehingga kami bisa beristirahat sebentar disana.

"bagaimana rasanya setelah jadi idola, Baek?" lagi, wanita disampingku yang pertama membuka percakapan.

" _ _noona__ pasti tau jawabannya, sedikit melelahkan sejujurnya" ujarku menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Alasan lain kenapa kami bisa begitu dekat karena dia pelatihku. Wanita disebelahku ini mengajarkanku banyak hal. Aku hanya dilatih dalam waktu singkat, dan langsung diajukan untuk debut. Jelas saja itu memiliki banyak masalah, seperti kemampuan hafalanku atau komentar murid asuhan lain. Seperti kebanyakan senior lain, dia menolongku, mendengarkanku, dan sesekali menemaniku. Banyak orang yang kadang menyalah artikan kedekatan kami. Dia sangat cantik -tidak salah jika kujadikan pacar sungguhan- tapi kami murni hanya berteman.

"apa sudah ada yang tau tentang ini selain kita?" aku beralih bertanya padanya, tak sopan jika dianggap mengabaikan wanita apalagi senior, sedekat apapun kita.

"hmm, aku telah memberitahu Tiffany dan Hyohyeon, aku yakin mereka sudah menyebarkannya, para wanita" Taeng __noona__ mengerling padaku dengan maksud bercanda.

Pintu lift terbuka dan kami mulai memasuki studio tari. Saat kami masuk, beberapa staff nampak sibuk membersihkan ruangan. Benar dugaanku, sepagi ini belum ada yang menggunakannya. Padahal saat aku-dan grupku- dalam masa awal debut harus berlatih sepanjang malam hingga pagi lagi, tanpa berhenti.

Kami memilih duduk disudut ruangan, diatas matras hingga Taeng __noona__ bisa berguling-guling, dia masih mengantuk. Aku masih memilih untuk duduk dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jeansku. Kemudian menyalakan salah satu permainan.

"bagaimana denganmu, sudah ada yang tau?" Tae __noona__ sudah kembali duduk dan menatapku penuh minat, walau terlihat masih mengantuk.

"mungkin Joonmyeon __hyung__ , aku tak tau pasti" balasku kemudian beralih melihatnya.

Dia kembali berguling dan menutup mata sebentar. Ruangan tari memang kadang dijadikan tempat istirahat setelah berlatih oleh beberapa orang. Karena itu Taeng __noona__ terlihat santai-santai saja berguling disana. Menjadi __idol__ dengan waktu istirahat yang sangat sedikit membuatmu bisa tidur dimana saja.

Kami masih seperti itu hingga tak lama setelahnya manager __hyung__ masuk membawa beberapa makanan dan perlengakapan kami. Ini lebih terlihat seperti kemah. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa tak kembali saja, jawabannya adalah karena ini masih pagi. Fans bisa dimana saja dan melihat kami, resikonya akan lebih besar.

"Kim Taeyeon dan Byun Baekhyun meninggalkan Gedung SM pagi itu sebelum berita kencan mereka dikeluarkan"

Bisa saja ada fans yang melihat kami dan menjadi ragu dengan berita kencan yang beredar. Berbeda jika kami keluar saat tengah malam atau hari sudah gelap. Hanya akan ada beberapa orang yang tidak mengenal kami.

Berita kencan biasanya menyertakan bukti idola tersebut sedang keluar dimalam hari. Berhubung kami hanya settingan, maka media tidak akan meliput apapun jika kami keluar nanti malam. Kami dan media tersebut dalam satu tim, ingat?.

Kami menyantap makanan dengan cepat dan Taeng __noona__ kembali berbaring. Aku mengikutinya dengan berbaring diatas matras tak jauh darinya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kita memesan __ice cream?__ " Taeng __noona__ menoleh kearahku, menjauhkan pandanganya dari ponsel.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kita memesan __ice cream?"__ aku mengulangi perkataannya bermaksud bercanda. __Mood__ ku sudah baik ngomong-ngomong.

" Ya! __hoobae__ kurang ajar! jangan mengulangi perkataanku" mata sipitnya semakin menyipit.

" Ya ! __sunbae__ kurang ajar ! jangan mengulangi perkataanku" aku ikut mengecilkan pandangan, seperti menantangnya.

" kemari kau Byun Baekhyun ! " Tae-nun -panggilan lainnya dariku- bangkit dan berjalan kearahku, siap mengepalkan tangan.

"hehehehe, ampun __noona__ hehe " aku berusaha menghindarinya, takut dia serius akan memukulku.

Tapi, yang dilakukannya hanya memelototiku. Kami berdua suka bercanda seperti ini, tapi dia serius dalam hal memukul, aku pernah mengalaminya 2 kali.

Pintu terbuka dan Sooyoung __noona__ ada disana dengan beberapa kantung belanja.

"wah, lihat pasangan baru kita, sangat manis"

Sekarang berganti menjadi aku dan Tae-nun yang memelototi Sooyoung __noona.__

 _"_ apa? Kenapa? Jangan melihat ku seperti itu, tidak akan berpengaruh tau ! mata kalian sipit tak seperti Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol " balas Sooyoung __noona__ tak kalah galak.

 ** _ _ **Kenapa selalu nama itu?**__**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

" Aku pulang !"

Aku kembali saat __dorm__ sudah sepi. Hanya ada Suho __hyung__ dan Sehun yang belum tertidur. __Leader__ itu memang terbiasa memeriksa __dorm__ dan jadwal esok hari sebelum benar-benar istirahat. Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia sengaja menungguku, entah sebagai ketua atau sebagai kakak. Sedangkan maknae EXO itu terbiasa melakukan panggilan telephone hingga berjam-jam bersama Luhan __hyung,__ entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Peraturan sederhana dalam __dorm__ adalah jangan mengucapkan "aku pulang !" jika kau kembali lewat tengah malam, hanya masuk dan jangan membuat keributan. Semua orang butuh istirahat. Tapi aku terbiasa melakukannya.

" kau pulang, Baek?" Suho hyung menoleh padaku dan bertanya basa-basi sambil terus memainkan ponsel, memantau media sosial.

" ya hyung, aku akan keramas dulu" aku memberi tau karna sudah paham maksudnya. Duduk langsung di depan pintu.

"cepat mandi dan kembali kesini"

Aku lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung melakukan niatku. Kepalaku butuh satu guyuran air asli bukan kekuatan pura-pura Suho __hyung.__

Selama menyiram kepalaku dikamar mandi-aku hanya menyiram kepala, bukan badanku, kan sudah kukatakan- banyak hal terlintas dipikiranku. Kris __hyung,__ penggemarku, penggemar Taeng __noona__ , nasib grup kami, dan Chanyeol.

Tahun itu, kami belum pindah ke apartementnya, dia belum membeli apartement sendiri dan Minseok __hyung__ belum memergokiku dalam satu level sebelum titik terendah. Jadi aku memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan jika dia membaca berita itu, bagaimana reaksinya, dan jika aku bertemu hanya berdua dengannya dikamar kami, apa aku masih bisa memeluknya sesekali?.

Aku terdiam cukup lama sebelum menyadari mungkin kurang dari 24 jam lagi ada banyak hal yang harus kuhadapi. Sedari tadi siang saja ada ratusan pesan masuk dalam aplikasi chatku. Dan mungkin ada ratusan ribu komentar penggemar dalam akun sosial media yang sengaja belum kubuka.

Setelah selesai mencuci rambut tanpa mengeringkannya, aku kembali ketempat dimana Suho __hyung__ menungguku. Dia masih memantau media sosial yang kutebak aplikasi dengan lambang burung berwarna biru.

"banyak komentar Baek, banyak yang mendukung tapi lebih banyak yang menghujat"

"jadi kenapa kau menungguku, __hyung?__ "

Joonmyoen-dia sedang serius- __hyung__ menatapku dalam. Aku balik menatapnya sekilas dan pura-pura memainkan kuku setelahnya. Terlihat menyedihkan sama sekali bukan gayaku. Aku tak menemukan maknae manja kami diruangan ini, dia ke kamar mandi mungkin.

"apa kau sudah bilang pada Chanyeol?"

Aku tak salah dengarkan? Chanyeol?. Setelah pura-pura memainkan kuku aku mencoba pura-pura mengorek telinga -menjadi Baekhyun yang hiperaktif-.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?"

Ekspresiku seakan terkejut walau kenyataannya terkejut secara nyata. Apa Joonmyeon __hyung__ sudah tau? Bagaimana bisa?.

"jangan berakting seolah aku bercanda, Baek. Aku mungkin terlihat tidak penting, tapi aku paham banyak hal".

Biasanya Joonmyeon __hyung__ suka memberikan candaan yang hanya dia sendiri dapat paham. Lalu tertawa sendiri juga, namun aku menunggunya dan dia sama sekali tidak tertawa, tolong dicatat, dicetak miring, dan huruf kapitalkan, __DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TERTAWA__. Oke, ini serius.

"kenapa harus?" aku balik bertanya dengan nada serius. Sudah cukup malam untuk sekedar bertele-tele. Lagipula mana ada orang yang bersedia menunggu hingga larut hanya untuk bercanda.

"kalian berdua, aish, aku tau kalian berdua lebih dari yang agensi arahkan" dia mengambil nafas sejenak.

"ayolah, Baek. Jujur saja, aku bisa melihat gerak-gerik kalian berdua"

"kalau kau masih juga tidak mau mengaku, aku bisa mengambil jatah sumbangan suara agar Chanyeol memiliki skandal berikutnya"

Dia mulai menggunakan ancaman main-mainnya-walau hak itu memang ada-. Semua akan lebih buruk jika Chanyeol sepertiku.

Andai semua semudah yang tampak, __hyung.__ Bahkan saat itu kami belum seperti sekarang, tapi Joonmyeon __hyung__ sudah bisa melihatnya.

"setidaknya katakan dalam posisi sebagai teman"

"semua terlalu rumit, __hyung__. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak paham bagaimana" aku menyerah, mungkin rahasia ini memang harus dibagi pada orang lain.

"kau tau, sejak aku sering dilibatkan dengannya, dia malah terlihat membenciku, dia tidak suka aku berada disekitarnya __hyung__ "

Kadang untuk meruntuhkan tembok antar member, semua orang bisa bercerita tentang apapun. Termasuk masalah seperti ini. Kami semua sudah berjanji harus menerima bagaimanapun atau siapapun objek dan subjeknya. Dilarang menghakimi.

"padahal awalnya kalian begitu akrab"

Ya, sangat disayangkan. Kami berdua awalnya begitu akrab.

"Kau tau emosinya sangat sulit dikontrol, jika dia tau ini dari orang lain semua tak akan mudah. Walau sekarang dia terlihat membencimu, aku tau kau akan tetap mempertahankannya. Kalian berduanya hanya butuh waktu untuk saling mengerti"

"Jangan jatuh, Baek. Jangan lemah dan kembali menikmati titik terendahmu hanya karna ini"

Aku tau itu, aku sangat mengerti maksud Joonmyeon __hyung.__

 ** _ _ **Tapi yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu sedangkan aku tau kau tak akan peduli?**__**

Setelahnya aku memilih untuk masuk ke kamarku sendiri. Kasur disebelahku nyaris tanpa penghuni akhir-akhir ini. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dan aku langsung memilih memejamkan mata, menyiapkan mentalku untuk esok hari.

Nyatanya tak semudah itu. Mungkin satu atau dua jam setelah aku mencoba memejamkan mata, seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku mengenal cukup baik lengan itu. Tapi memutuskan untuk tidak terjaga.

Itu Park Chanyeol, dia merengkuhku dan membenamkan mukanya didalam rambutku, entah untuk apa. Dia juga menepuk pipiku beberapa kali.

"Baek"

Aku tau itu semacam panggilan perintah, jadi aku berbalik menghadap tubuh tingginya. Dia mengecup-bukan mencium- bibirku, dan membiarkannya lama-lama hingga rasanya aku berbagi nafas dengannya. Aku memilih kembali tertidur setelah menyerah dan menjauhan wajahku. Aku butuh tidur lebih banyak.

Mataku terbuka keesokan paginya, tapi aku tak melihat dia dimanapun. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Skandal tak akan mengubah apapun, aku tetap harus bekerja lagi dan lagi.

Menandatangani kontrak berarti kau menjual sebagian besar raga dan jiwamu pada perusahaan. Aku akan berlatih pementasan drama musikal dengan Jay __hyung__ hari ini. Dan berlatih untuk konser setelahnya.

Aku memasuki ruang latihan dan menemukan semua anggota grup didalamnya, termasuk Chanyeol. Semua hampir menyerah saat sadar bahwa konser semakin dekat tapi kami harus memperbarui gerakan. Biasanya ada Kris __hyung__ disana, ikut memperhatikan anggota lain dan menghibur mereka.

Chanyeol menatapku dalam diam, tak menyapa.

"Hyung, aku butuh kamar kita diganti" itu suaranya.

Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, lalu beralih padaku. Kenapa dengannya? Kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?.

Suho __hyung__ balik menatapnya seolah mengerti. Tapi, aku tak bisa paham ada apa.

"kita akan bahas setelah ini Chanyeol-ah, lagipula akan ada rekaman aktivitas kita di __dorm__ untuk Happy Camp, ingat?"

Suho __hyung__ mengalihkan atensi pada setiap orang. Memberi pemahaman.

 ** _ _ **Kau mungkin tak nyaman, tapi kita harus berpura-pura lagi Chanyeol-ah.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

Aku kembali ke kamar dengan takut. Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Rasanya dia menguliti dan menilaiku dengan matanya.

"kau idol yang buruk, Byun"

Itu kalimat pertamanya. Dia benar dan aku memilih tak menjawab.

"apa kau sudah membaca semua komentar penggemar? Mereka membencimu, huh, kau sudah berusia 35 tahun ya? Dasar munafik"

Kenapa mulut Park ini sialan sekali, sih.

"mereka tak suka penghianat, Byun. Kau yakin ada yang akan menonton acaramu itu?"

Aku tak tau, Park. Mungkin tidak, atau aku hanya akan mendapatkan cacian di panggung? Atau lemparan telur? Atau sampah?

"memacari senior, ya? Agensi sialan, aku harus putus dengan Yejin, tapi kau bahkan boleh memacari senior"

Wanita itu lagi?. Mereka putus karna semua calon idol yang akan debut dilarang memiliki hubungan. Apa semua kata-katanya hari ini karna itu?.

"apa karna kekasihmu itu juga idol? Ah, aku tau, kau memacarinya untuk menarik perhatiankan? SNSD, siapa yang tidak tau itu. Haus perhatian sekali kau, Byun"

Aku memilih berbaring dan tak membalas apapun yang dikatakan mulut brengseknya. Mulut itu yang kemarin menyesap bibirku kan, Park? Kenapa sekarang menghinaku?

Ponselku masih memunculkan banyak notifikasi dan aku memilih membuka salah satunya.

 _"_ _ _wooah, aku malas mengatakannya, tapi kau benar-benar Baekhyun. Aku pikir aku tak bisa percaya lagi padamu. Apa kau senang bisa membohongi kami? Atau kau sedang menyeringai? Apa kami tampak begitu bodoh? Tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan. Aku telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu, bawa saja wanita itu dan berbahagialah"__

 _"_ _ _pembohong ini, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan suaramu, dan membeli barang-berang dengan wajahmu, sepertinya aku akan membuangnya"__

Kenapa aku membaca ini? Apa aku benar-benar akan ditinggalkan?

"Chanyeol, apa semua orang mulai membenciku?"

Aku menoleh padanya, dia berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Disebelahku.

"aku kira kau bisu, Sialan. Kenapa wajahmu tidak betsalah sedikitpun, Brengsek?"

Sialan, brengsek, munafik, setelah itu apalagi, Chan?.

"mukamu cukup tebal ya? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang meninggalkan grup? Sekarang berani bertanya padaku"

Dia melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas kepala, menutupi mata.

"hei Baekhyun, sadarlah, tidak semua anggota menyukaimu, apa itu? Berlatih hanya dalam 7 bulan? Bahkan Suho __hyung__ butuh 7 tahun. Sekarang kau yang pertama boleh memiliki pacar, satu agensi. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Direktur? Berpura-pura lemah, eoh?"

aku melihatnya bangkit dan berjalan kearahku. Aku tau ini. Dia semakin mendekat dan aku tidak sadar bahwa aku mulai menahan nafas.

Dia menendangku, tepat diperut dan aku terbatuk. Sudah cukup terbiasa.

"jadi jangan bertanya, semua orang tentu membencimu, Bajingan."

 ** _ _ **Kenapa aku tak memberitahumu? Karena aku tau, kau membenciku.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **tibisi**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

Holla.. !

Aku blank dan tanpa ide. Feel Chanbaek 2014 agak sedikit abu-abu buatku. Jadi lumayan susah dapat feelnya dan berhenti di 1000-an word. Paling sulit adengan sama Taeyeon-sungkem-.

Semakin kubaca fakta 2014, semakin sesak hati hayati mak..

KENAPA JADINYA AGUST, BANYAK DRAMA SEDIKIT BUMBU CILOK KOMEDI GINI !

Maafkan daku.

Mind to review?

Ini udah ngecek berkali-kali, apus, edit, kalau masih typo dan jelek maafkeun.

Btw aku mungkin nambahin sedikit summary.

Semoga kalian dapat feelnya dan sengaja di cut sampai sana dulu ((alesan mulu sih lu))

SEE YA -REALLY- SOON !


	4. Chapter 4

****Rated : M-T****

 ** **Pair : Chanbaek****

 ** **Purely my wild imagination.****

 ** **Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance.****

 ** **Drama ++****

 ** **(with some Humor feeling)****

 ** **.****

 ** **CERITA INI TIDAK DIBUAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN PIHAK ATAU KARAKTER MANAPUN.****

Ciee fast update cieee :p

Kan kemarin gue bilang "see ya really soon" :P

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Sekali lagi !****

 ** **((**** ** **CERITA INI TIDAK DIBUAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN PIHAK ATAU KARAKTER MANAPUN**** ** **))****

 ** **4\. That Is Why I Didnt Tell You (2)**** ** **.****

Aku masih menjalankan hari-hari seperti biasa. Berlatih untuk proyek drama musikal, konser, dan menjadi pembawa acara musik. Syuting untuk asrama sudah dilakukan. Itu sedang dalam pengeditan dan __variety show__ nya ada di agenda bulan depan __.__

Bahkan sengaja tidak aktif dalam sosial media karna manager belum memberi kode apa-apa.

Rasanya hari-hari buruk terjadi hampir sepanjang pekan. Aku tak fokus dalam apapun. Senior sekaligus pelatih drama cuma-cuma -Kyuhyun __Drakuy Hyung,__ dia yang minta dipanggil begitu- berkali-kali mengingatkanku. Gayanya merangkulku dan memberiku petuah diantara sesi istirahat layaknya tetua yang hidup ribuan tahun. Tak masalah, itu cukup menghibur.

Aku bertemu Chanyeol hampir setiap hari. Konser semakin dekat dan jadwal latihan semakin menggila. Jadwal tidur semua orang mulai tidak teratur, walau kenyataannya memang tak pernah benar-benar teratur.

Anggota grup mulai terbiasa berlatih dengan jumlah ganjil. Aku akui, sejak Kris __hyung__ tak ada, banyak yang kurindukan. Biasanya, dia yang paling bersikeras pada pelatih jika kami butuh istirahat. Dia dan segala teori perawatan wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa idol harus tidur cukup dan minum air putih sesuai aturan. Agar wajahnya tetap terjaga. Kadang itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Aku tau dia hanya membantu anggota yang kadang tersandung kaki sendiri akibat tak kuasa menahan kantuk.

Chanyeol tak pernah pulang ke __dorm__ sejak malam dia berbicara denganku. Mungkin dia harus terus syuting atau memang tak ingin berada dalam satu kamar tidur yang sama denganku, entahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan Suho __hyung__ sedang diruang tunggu Ingkigayo, bersiap-siap.

"apapun itu, jangan dengarkan, Baek"

Itu suara Suho __hyung.__

Aku tau, selama ini, aku memilih "bersembunyi". Hari ini, publik bisa melihatku secara nyata, dan dapat melakukan apapun secara nyata pula. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Hari itu telah berlalu dan aku memilih untuk tidak membaca apapun yang merusak __mood__ -ku.

Suho __hyung__ masih menatapku, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jika dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang rahasia. Kondisi sekarang sedang tidak tepat. Make up __noona,__ manager, dan hairstyles masih disini, melakukan tugas masing-masing. Jadi, aku menggoyangkan ponsel didepan wajahku sambil tersenyum. Suho __hyung__ langsung mengerti dan kemudian beralih mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Satu pesan masuk.

"Baek, kemaskan barangmu dan pindah ke kamarku dan Sehun"

 ** _ _ **Kau dan keinginanmu kini terkabul.**__**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _'_ _ _Itulah asalnya kenapa sekarang susunan teman sekamar adalah aku, Suho hyung, dan Sehun satu kamar. Dan aku mengalah, memilih tidur diruang tamu karna kamar luar biasa berantakan. Sekarang, kalian sudah tau kan?'__

Aku masuk ke panggung Ingkigayo dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa. Hari-hari biasa saja, aku selalu gugup saat naik ke atas panggung. Apalagi saat memiliki skandal begini. Rasanya aku tak mampu berdiri dengan kaki sendiri.

Aku mendapatkannya. Teriakan-teriakan kata penghianat. Apa aku kabur saja? Atau bersembunyi lagi. "penghianat"terus saja menggema dikepalaku. Sulit hilang, seperti noda pada pakaian.

Setelah semua jadwal berakhir, aku memilih untuk menghela nafas sebentar- merenung-. Hari itu jadwal tak sepadat biasannya, namun aku merasa luar biasa lelah.

Aku tak ingat menggunakan berapa banyak waktu untuk merengung versi diriku sendiri. Saat aku kembali ke __dorm__ keadaan sudah sunyi. Mungkin anggota lain sudah terlelap. Hari ini bisa dikatakan sebagai liburan latihan bagi seluruh anggota. Tapi biasanya Kai tetap sibuk menghafal dan mencari tambahan gerakan bersama Sehun. Ah, Sehun. Aku ingat aku akan pindah ke kamarnya. Lebih baik jangan hari ini, aku luar biasa lelah.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan Chanyeol. Berfikir menghabiskan waktu terakhir sebagai teman sekamar dengan meringkuk sendirian. Tapi, aku menemukan Chanyeol disana. Tertidur dibalut selimut.

Suasana hatiku tiba-tiba membaik. Aku kekamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci muka dan cepat-cepat berganti pakaian.

Setelahnya, aku menemukan diriku menambah lapisan selimut Chanyeol dengan punyaku dan menyelusup ke dalamnya. Bertemu kulit tubuhnya yang tak dilapisi pakaian.

Kadang-kadang dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek, atau satu set lengkap piama, dan jika sangat lelah, hanya melepaskan baju dan terlelap dengan celana yang sama.

Aku melingkarkan sebelah tangan pada perutnya dan mengubah posisi tidurku. Menatap dirinya yang walau bagaimanapun mengharuskan kepalaku mendongkak.

"Chanyeol"

Seperti yang dilakukannya terakhir kali, aku membangunkannya. Menepuk pipinya beberapa kali dan menunggu reaksinya.

Aku melihat matanya perlahan terbuka, lalu tersenyum setelahnya. Bukan jenis senyuman idiot seperti biasa, senyum ini menenangkan entah karena efek dia melakukannya saat benar-benar bangun tidur dan lupa jika terakhir kali dia sedang marah padaku.

"hmm, Baek?"

Dia tersenyum lagi. Salah satu ekspresi Chanyeol favoritku.

"apa saja yang kau lakukan hari, Baekhyun"

Daripada menggodanya seperti biasa, aku menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang tepat.

"berlatih drama musikal dan ke Ingkigayo"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, dan menghadapkan wajah kearah rusuk Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Berfikir untuk tak mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, tapi nanti sama saja dengan berbohong. Atau lebih tepatnya, kami kehabisan obrolan, Chanyeol mengantuk, lalu memilih kembali tertidur daripada membahas hal yang membosankan denganku, itu artinya hari terakhirku sekamar dengan Chanyeol bisa berakhir buruk.

Tapi jika aku katakan pun, memangnya dia peduli? Mana peduli anak itu.

"buruk, kau tau? Hari ini aku dan Suho __hyung__ ke Ingkigayo. Mereka mengatakanku penghianat"

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada perutnya.

Biasanya kami hanya bertemu untuk berlatih. Chanyeol hanya bicara padaku jika keadaan memaksanya. Seperti jika posisinya disebelah atau dibelakangku, otomatis apabila aku melakukan kesalahan, dia yang pertama melihat dan harus menegurku.

Awalnya aku sempat ragu untuk mendekatinya. Bagaimana jika dia masih seperti tempo lalu. Bagaimana jika __mood__ nya buruk dan dia menendangku dari kasurnya, atau memukulku. Bisa saja kan?

Tapi dia bertingkah baik-baik saja. Kadang Chanyeol memang seperti itu, bahkan bisa lebih __manis__ daripada ini.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan mengusak kepalaku. Tapi, matanya tetap terpejam. Tiba-tiba ingatan bahwa hari ini terakhir kami berbagi kamar yang sama melintas dipikiranku.

"Chanyeol, yeol, yeol, Bangun !"

Aku mengoyang lengannya dan menepuk pipinya bergantian. Aku ingin hari terakhir kami sekamar bersama, aku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya.

"Chanyeol, ayo ! temani aku. Aku tidak bisa tidur Chanyeol !"

Semakin terdesak, semakin semangat, dan semakin keras aku mengguncang bahunya.

Chanyeol -yang kalian cintai ini- sulit sekali bangun.

"Chan, Chan, Chaniee~"

Nah, itu dia mulai terbangun.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Baek?" matanya sudah sempurna terbuka, dan aku mulai tersenyum bahagia.

"ayo makan sesuatu, aku belum mengantuk, kita bisa makan diatas tempat tidur"

"tapi makan diatas tempat tidur tidak baik, Baek"

Memang ada masalah? Kyungsoo saja menonton film, bermain game, minum, bernafas diatas tempat tidur. Dan biasa saja, lalu apa masalahnya?

"sekali ini saja kok, mau ya?"

Aku menatapnya dengan padangan memohon. Mengigit bibir, berharap dikabulkan

"sekali ini saja, mengerti? Kau ingin menonton sesuatu?"

"ya, ayo menonton film Chanyeol-ah"

Aku ingin memesan ayam goreng, tapi menimbang waktu menunggu yang lama aku urung melakukannya. Aku beralih masuk ke dapur dan membuka lemari es. Ada sebotol besar cola -sepertinya milik Luhan __hyung-__ dan makanan ringan yang tak perlu ditebak sudah pasti milik Yixing. Mereka sedang di Tiongkok dan aku berinisiatif membantu mereka menghabiskan makanan ini, daripada nanti basi. Hehe.

Saat kembali ke kamar Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan laptop untuk memutar film. Aku meletakkan botol soda disamping tempat tidur dan langsung masuk kedalam selimut. Duduk di depan Chanyeol-oke, kalian benar, aku duduk dipangkuannya- dan memegang bungkus snack ditanganku.

Chanyeol dalam mode 'gencatan senjata tipe 1' selalu seperti ini. Bisa diajak berguling-guling dalam selimut seharian, mengajakku bermain game, makan bersama diluar, mandi bersama, memasakkanku makanan, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi masalahnya, aku tak tau kapan saja dia melakukan 'genjatan senjata'. Tiba-tiba dia sudah baik saja seperti sekarang.

Selama menonton aku lebih banyak menghabiskan makanan dan minum soda, tenang Chanyeol sudah kubagi sedikit. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan langsung bertemu dengan wajahnya.

"Chan"

Aku memanggilnya sambil sedikit mendongkak. Dia merunduk dan menatap mataku, memberi padangan bertanya.

Perpaduan antara mataku yang mulai mengantuk, badan yang lelah, dan mungkin otakku yang mulai kurang sadar. Aku tiba-tiba saja sudah menciumnya.

Serius, aku menciumnya. Aku ini gila sekali, ya?

Bukannya berhenti, aku malah membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Melingkarkan tangan disepanjang pinggangnya, memeluk posesif.

Pertama-tama, aku mengecup seluruh bibirnya. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil, aku melihat matanya, dan dia sedang memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memberinya kecupan lain yang lebih terlihat seperti mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Park Chanyeol yang kalian lihat canggung saat pertama kali masuk rumah barunya di __roommate,__ yang telat memberi makan anggota keluarga lain karna fokus pada acara kemah bersama, Park Chanyeol yang bertindak layaknya junior baru dan menerima ajakan semua orang kemana saja. Kini, aku memberinya ciuman perpisahan sebagai teman sekamar.

"aku mengantuk"

Ciuman itu kusudahi dengan langsung bersembunyi dipelukannya. Tapi dia tak balik memelukku, membiarkan tangannya terjatuh kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia tak memelukku.

Aku bangkit. Keadaan canggung ini harus cepat diselesaikan.

"aku akan tidur, selamat tidur Chanyeol-ah" ujarku.

Kupaksakan agar bibirku dapat tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Aku cepat-cepat masuk kedalam selimutku sendiri. Semua terasa canggung sekali.

Sampai aku menyembunyikan kepala kedalam selimut -aku belum mengantuk-, aku tak mendengar suara apapun dari arah tempat tidurnya. Tidak dia mengumpat, bergumam, atau mematikan laptop.

 ** _ _ **Kau adalah yang selalu apa kuharapkan saat aku membuka mata. Harapan dan doaku kepada Tuhan. Maka aku tak mengatakanya padamu, karna itu hanya antara Tuhan dan aku.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

That Is Why I Didnt Tell You (2).

((complete))

.

.

.

Fast Update kali ini disponsori oleh IKLAN NATURE REPUBLIC DAN REVIEW PEMBACA

Jadi manis gitu kan si ceye.

Sebenarnya gue udah mulai kehilangan feel nulis, berasa nggak nemu kata-kata yang bagus untuk penggambaran yang pas. Gue tipe orang yang sedikit perfeksionis, dan kalau ngulang kalimat-kalimat itu terus dalam satu chapter gue sendiri jadi males buat bacanya. (apalagi kalian)

Lah terus ini fast update?

Berterimakasihlah pada nature republik yang udah bikin gue semangat maksain diri buat ngetik dan mikir. Gue akan terus maksain diri buat nulis ini sampai adegan-adegan inti yang gue pengen dari awal. (semoga bisa terlaksana)

Coba aja di review lagi, kali aja fast update (?)

See Ya...

alias tibisi

terima saja kalau ada typo, *kecupin satu-satu pakai big nosenya sehun.


	5. Chapter 5

****Rated : M-T****

 ** **Pair : Chanbaek****

 ** **Purely my wild imagination.****

 ** **Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance.****

 ** **Drama ++**** ** **.****

 ** **CERITA INI TIDAK DIBUAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN PIHAK ATAU KARAKTER MANAPUN.****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5\. You're my remedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alkohol bukan hal yang baru bagiku. Aku tak tau bagaimana penggemar mendapatkan foto-foto saat aku masih dibawah umur dan pergi dengan beberapa teman untuk minum. Berita buruk sekian yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang tidak jauh. Tertekan? Tentu.

Tapi, itu membuktikan bahwa aku dan alkohol bukan musuh. Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan istilah kuat dalam minum. Aku salah satunya.

Itu bukan berita yang dibuat perusahaan. Managerku cukup terkejut, tapi agensi tak dapat melakukan apapun. Itu jauh sebelum aku memutuskan menjadi idol, bahkan aku bukan seorang anak asuh waktu itu. Diberi teguran ringan, dan aku semakin tertekan.

Yang lebih celaka adalah itu membuatku ingat bahwa aku dan benda itu cukup dekat. Saat semua orang sibuk dengan masa istirahat grup aku diam-diam memesan beberapa.

Tak perlu kuceritakan bagaimana. Terlalu banyak kilas balik layar dunia hiburan yang nanti bisa kau ketahui, cukup hanya milikku.

Mungkin takdir mengerti bahwa aku butuh sedikit pertolongan dan penenang. Semua berjalan lancar. Keadaan dimana aku hanya tidur sendiri dalam ruangan khusus dengan tirai membantuku.

Tidak ada yang curiga. Semua anggota tidak mengusikku.. Kami terlalu lelah dan hanya bertemu diruang makan saat pagi hari. Semua anggota Mandarin sedang dalam masa promosi di Tiongkok dan hanya beberapa yang tertinggal diasrama.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Suho __hyung__ sedikit sibuk dengan beberapa hal diperusahaan, jadi tidak ada yang mengawasiku. Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang, aku tidak tau apakah dia masih melakukan syuting program atau mencari insprasi menulis musik. Kami tidak pernah bertemu.

Pernah kah kalian melakukan suatu hal yang kalian anggap menyenangkan dan tak bisa berhenti ?. Seperti masa-masa penuh tantangan saat kalian sekolah, saat kalian sedang ingin melewati jam pelajaran tanpa datang. Tak peduli sebanyak apapun nasihat seputar menjadi murid baik yang kalian baca, kalian tetap akan melakukannya bukan?. Semacam bebal. Begitu pula aku dan alkohol.

Aku melakukannya berkali-kali. Tak bisa dicegah walau aku tau takarannya sudah berlebihan. Bukan penenang, aku membutuhkannya layaknya oksigen. Selalu.

Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku lebih cepat saat sarapan. Berdalih ada game online baru yang harus ku coba. Semua member lantas percaya.

Kembali kekamar dan menikmati tegukan-tegukan berikutnya. Aku mulai merasa bahwa kadar rendah bukan seleraku. Kadar bertambah dan bertambah pula kegilaan yang kulakukan.

Kadang, anggota akan makan siang dan malam bersama. Dan saat-saat makan malam tidak tersedia didalam __dorm,__ aku akan keluar membawa botol-botol kosong dan kembali dengan botol-botol baru.

Waktuku tak cukup banyak untuk berkeliaran diluar. Jadi, kadang aku kembali tanpa membawa makanan. Bukan hasil yang buruk. Minggu-minggu itu, alkohol adalah kebutuhan tubuhku yang utama, diatas makanan wajar seharusnya.

Kadang perutku akan sedikit mengeluh, tapi aku membiarkannya. Perutku hanya mencengkram dan itu bukan tandingan saat hatiku terasa diremas, atau kepalaku dihantui pikiran-pikiran menyesakkan. Serasa ingin pecah.

Semua berjalan seperti itu, terus menerus. Sesekali saat ada latihan dadakan aku sengaja tidak meminumnya sebelum pergi. Lalu menegak air putih sebanyak mungkin.

Aku melihat Chanyeol diruang latihan. Seperti anggota lain, dia juga akan ikut tertawa disela latihan.

Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya di __dorm.__ Bisa jadi dia sudah tau mengenai aku yang berpindah kamar, atau bisa jadi belum. Apapun itu, bukannya dia yang ingin kami bertukar?

"setelah ini, ayo pergi keluar dan makan bersama" itu suara Suho __hyung.__

Member lain tampak menerima usulan tersebut, artinya makan gratis, pemimpin sedang baik.

"ah, bagaimana ini? Kurasa aku tak akan ikut kali ini, maafkan aku." kata ku, menyampaikan permintaan maaf.

Semua anggota menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Biasanya aku adalah pihak yang tak ingin ditinggal jika sudah menyangkut hal pergi keluar bersama. Selalu ingin ikut serta.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, berpura-pura sangat menyesal. Tak ingin berbohong dan memberi alasan lainnya.

Ketagihan alkohol membuatku lebih menyukai didalam ruang pribadi dan menyediri. Menikmati tegukan minuman itu tak bersisa. Lama-lama bagian itu menjadikan sebuah ketagihan, lalu keharusan. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama diluar ruangan atau ditempat lain karna itu berarti aku tak bisa meminumnya.

"kau yakin tak akan pergi, Baek?" yang ini suara Chanyeol. Hari ini dia berbicara denganku dalam konteks selain perbaikan gerak ku dalam menari..

"ya, aku akan ikut lain kali"

Aku bergegas merapikan barang-barangku yang lain. Latihan telah selesai. Sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya banyak hal. Seperti apa Chanyeol pulang hari ini?, apakah dia tidur dengan nyenyak semalam?, apakah dia meminum vitaminnya?. Tapi rasanya terlalu canggung untuk diucapkan. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya berdua saja, bukan percakapan basa basi di ruang obrolan grup atau sosial media.

Melirik Chanyeol dari ekor mataku dan aku melihat dia sedang berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"aku pulang duluan. Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa semuanya -sampai jumpa Chanyeol"

Aku meninggalkan ruang latihan lebih dulu. Berjalan lebih cepat dari apa yang diperintahkan otakku.

Sangat cepat hingga rasanya aku nyaris berlari.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Saat aku mencapai parkir gedung ruang latihan seseorang memanggilku.. Aku tau siapa ini. Aku menemukan Minho __hyung__ disisi lain jalanku. Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Baiklah, ini akan sedikit lama.

Anggota grup senior Shinee itu berjalan kearahku. Kami sama-sama tak menggunakan masker. Demi alasan kesopanan dan hubungan yang baik. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya.

"ya, __hyung__ "

Dia mendekat dan langsung saja mengusap kepalaku.

"jadi bagaimana?"

Apanya yang bagaimana?

"huh?" ujarku bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan senior ini.

 _"_ astaga, Bacon. Aku mengajakmu mencoba restoran baru di Hongdae dari minggu lalu." ujarnya dengan ekspresi, uh apa itu? Gemas?

Pria ini, to the point sekali.

Oke, dia memang mengajakku dari minggu lalu. Setelah mengajakku mencoba 4 restoran berbeda di 4 minggu yang berbeda pula.

"hehehe, maafkan aku __hyung__. Aku sedikit lupa. Bagaimana kalau lain kali ?"

Menolak ajakannya sekian kali dengan cara yang sama.

"kenapa Baek? Kau sibuk sekali ya? Padahal minggu lalu aku sudah bertanya pada Joonmyeon pendek itu, dia bilang jadwal kalian kosong". ekpresinya terlihat kecewa.

 _ _Maafkan aku penggemar Minho hyung__

Sebenarnya tidak enak menolak ajakannya terus menerus, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Selain aku tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan sedikit bebas, aku juga tidak ingin terkesan menerima ajakannya pergi bersama, seakan memberi harapan.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi sejak lama Minho __hyung__ terlalu sering mengajakku atau menyapaku dengan mengirimiku pesan.

Lagi pula, hari ini aku hanya ingin cepat kembali ke __dorm__ dan meneguk minumanku.

"lain kali, janji?"

Kukira dia menjulurkan tangannya agar membuat semacam janji dengan jari kelingkingku, namun yang terjadi malah Minho __hyung__ mengusap pipiku. Astaga., apalagi ini !. Pria ini, selain to the point juga tidak tau tempat. Dia mengusap pipiku diantara mobil-mobil staff dan artis SM. Apa dia sudah gila?.

" _ _hyung__ , sudah bolehkah aku pergi? Aku sedikit buru-buru sebenarnya"

Gila saja. Aku ingin pulang. Bukan ditatap manis ditempat umum begini.

"berikan aku satu pelukan"

Dia sudah merentangkan tangan dan aku memandangnya ragu. Kenapa harus dipeluk segala?.

"tenang saja, Taeyeon tidak akan cemburu"

Lama-lama semakin tidak jelas apa yang dia bicarakan. Daripada semakin lama, aku memeluknya sebentar dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Memberikan pelukan ala anak laki-laki.

Setelahnya aku langsung membungkuk, memberi salam hormat dan beranjak. Pulang tanpa mengucapkan kata janji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti dugaanku, __dorm__ kosong. Artinya semua memilih keluar untuk makan bersama. Bagus. Kesempatan ini kugunakan untuk membereskan semua botol kosong dan mencari Taxi. Menggunakan mobil perusahaan akan lebih beresiko.

Aku mengatakan kepada kalian hanya sebagai bentuk menjelaskan keadaan. Bukan untuk kalian tiru atau praktekan. Mengerti, Aeri?

Aku kembali dengan cepat dan menyimpan botol-botol baru. Sengaja menon-aktifkan ponsel. Kurasa tak ada yang penting hari ini.

Aku menghidupkan komputer dan langsung memulai salah satu game yang akan kumainkan sembali membuka satu botol alkohol baru.

Rasanya masa itu aku beruntung. Sebanyak apapun aku minum, suaraku baik-baik saja. Latihan vokal juga banyak diliburkan. Semua member tidak ada yang curiga karna semua terlihat biasa saja. Meminjam sedikit gaya SM, natural.

Keberuntunganku terus berlanjut-disamping aku tidak beruntung karna sangat jarang bertemu Chanyeol- sampai suatu hari semua mulai buruk. Perutku mencengkram lebih sakit dari biasanya.

Meringkuk diatas kasurku dan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bahkan rasanya aku tidak mampu berteriak. Disamping fakta masih ada satu botol minuman dilantai dekat tempat tidurku. Aku hanya diam walau aku dapat mendengar suara Jongin tertawa diluar.

Rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti seseorang berusaha mencabut isi perutmu. Aku dapat melihat ponselku yang memunculkan banyak notifikasi. Yang paling akhir adalah notifikasi pesan dari Yifan __hyung.__

Sepertinya aku tertidur, karna saat aku bangun keadaanku sedikit lebih baik.

Mengabaikan keadaanku yang acak-acakan, aku memasukan botol kedalam lemari dan langsung beranjak keluar.

Sudah tidak ada Jongin. Tapi disana ada Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton sesuatu dari layar tabletnya.

"Soo-ya, buatkan aku makanan ya?" aku beranjak mendekatinya.

Dia tidak membalas tapi langsung berlalu kearah dapur. Memasakan makanan untukku.

Menggantikan Kyungsoo, kuraih tabletnya dan melihat apa yang ditonton anak itu. Tapi tabletnya terkunci. Ah, tidak seru sekali.

Aku kembali keruanganku untuk mengambil ponsel dan memilih untuk membuka notifikasi Yifan __hyung__ yang sudah tenggelam dengan notifikasi lainnya.

'aku hanya harus sedikit beristirahat sementara waktu. Bagaimana denganmu, Baek? Kau baik?'

Aku membalas dengan sederet kata-kata lain untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kami berdua dekat, hanya saja karna tergabung dalam unit yang berbeda kami jadi tidak terlalu sering mengobrol.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali dengan semangkok spaghetti. Keahliannya adalah mampu membuat makanan ini dengan sangat cepat jika para member sedang lapar.

Dia kembali menonton sesuatu dan aku mulai fokus pada makananku. Suapan pertama hingga kelima semua baik-baik saja. Tapi saat aku akan menyuapkan satu sendok lagi kedalam mulutku. Aku mual. Sesuatu seperti akan keluar dari mulutku.

Refleks aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya kedalam kloset. Aku mengeluarkan semua yang kumakan termasuk alkohol yang kuminum beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo ada disana memperhatikanku. Jadi sebelum dia mencium aroma alkohol yang telah bercampur asam lambungku aku langsung menekan tombol agar air langsung melarutkan apa yang kumuntahkan.

"aku tak memasukan racun kedalam makananmu, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Padahal aku belum mengatakan apapun, tapi kenapa dia jadi berfikir macam-macam. Harusnya di bertanya keadaanku. Bukankah harusnya itu respon normal saat kita melihat orang lain dalam keadaan tidak baik?.

"aku tidak bilang kau memasukan racun dimakananku, Soo-ya. Atau kau memang berniat ya?' balasku main-main.

"akan kucoba lain kali"

Yang benar saja?.

Aku merangkulnya dan kembali pada tempat dimana kami awalnya duduk. Aku hanya sedikit lemas. Tapi terasa sudah lebih baik.

"kau sakit?" Kyungsoo memandangku dan bertanya.

"tidak, aku tidak merasa begitu"

Aku ingin makan kembali. Tapi, aku takut jika aku makan aku akan muntah lagi. Badanku tidak panas, dan kurasa aku tidak demam.

"Soo, coba periksa suhuku"

Kyungsoo menekan sesuatu, mungkin memberhentikan sementara filmnya dan meletakkan tangan didahiku.

"tidak panas" ujarnya.

Berarti aku tidak sakit kan?.

"aku akan keluar, Kyung. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

Mungkin hanya karna faktor makanku yang tidak teratur akhir-akhir ini. Aku memutuskan pergi ke toko obat dan membeli beberapa butir obat magh.

Kyunsoo menggeleng dan aku kembali masuk ke ruanganku untuk berganti pakaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah 4 kalinya aku meminum obat yang sama, perutku sesekali kembali sakit, tapi tak separah sebelumnya. Masalahnya adalah apapun yang kumakan mulai ditolak tubuhku. Aku muntah kembali dan otomatis obat yang kuminum kembali keluar.

Masalah lain datang. Kepalaku mulai sakit dan aku sadar ini efek karna aku belum menelan apapun untuk bisa masuk keperutku. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengandalkan air putih.

Aku tidak tau apakah sudah siang atau sore. Yang pasti sakit itu tiba-tiba kembali menyerangku. Rasanya lebih sakit. Terasa seperti sesuatu memeras perutku layaknya memeras kain cucian. Kali ini ditambah kepalaku terasa lebih ingin meledak.

 _ _Dorm__ terlalu sepi. Aku tak mendengar apapun. Atau mereka semua sedang keluar. Aku tidak tau. Aku ingin mengapai ponselku dibawah tempat tidur tapi sakit kepala kembali menyerangku. Rasanya sangat sakit. terasa seperti berdenyut dan menulikan kedua telingaku, menusuk belakang mataku hingga terpejam pun akan sulit. Kepala sialan.

"Argh-"

Tak ingat sampai mana perjuanganku. Yang kuingat aku terjatuh saat menjangkau sisi bawah tempat tidur karna kepala sialanku. Dan lainnya kemudian, aku tak tau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak bisa jelas apa aku membuka mata atau bagaimana. Yang aku ingat aku langsung bertemu tatapan Jongdae yang melihatku disisi lain tempat tidur.

Jongdae disini? Berarti semua member sudah lengkap.

"kau pulang?" aku ingin melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun aku sadar ada yang berbeda di salah satu tanganku.

Tunggu- apa ini? Infus? Double sialan.

Minseok __hyung__ masuk, dan dibelakangnya ada Suho __hyung__. Raut wajah mereka berbeda.

Suho __hyung__ seperti menahan amarah, wajahnya memerah secara sempurna. Aku hanya terlambat makan, okay? Kenapa dia harus marah?

Ini bukan pertanyaan bodoh tentang 'aku kenapa, aku dimana' atau sebagainya. Cerita **ini** tidak sepicisan itu. Tenang saja.

"aku menemukanmu pingsan, Baek"

Pingsan? Aku menyerngitkan dahi? Kapan?.

"oh, __hyung__ sudah kembali? Dimana baby Tao-ku?" aku mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Rindu sekali dengan yang suka merengek itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Suho __hyung__ membuka lemari meja komputerku. Gawat. Ini berbahaya. aku menyimpan semua alkohol lengkap dengan persediaanya disana.

"Suho __hyung,__ apa yang ka-"

Tapi aku terlambat. Suho __hyung__ terlalu cepat seperti akan mematahkan pintu lemari kecilku.

"kau kira aku tak tau Baekhyun !? KAU KIRA AKU TAK TAU TENTANG INI SIALAN !"

Dia membanting botol alkoholkku kelantai yang tidak ditutupi karpet dan pecah begitu saja. Aku tak ingat bunyinya. Dia melakukan itu berkali-kali dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"ALKOHOL SIALAN !"

"AKU TAK TAU APAPUN !"

"BEDEBAH"

Semua botol itu berubah jadi beling. Berserakan dilantai kamarku. Dan genangan alkohol yang membasahi seluruh laintai, meninggalkan aroma tersendiri.

Minseok __hyung__ , Jongdae ataupun aku tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Muka leader itu masih merah, nafasnya memburu, aku melihat air matanya keluar.

"Jongdae, panggilkan Kyungsoo, suruh dia membersihkan semua ini !"

Jongdae nampak terkejut, masih terlalu sibuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Suho __hyung__. Dia tak sadar namanya dipanggil.

Aku melirik takut-takut kearah Suho __hyung__. Dia yang marah sangat menyeramkan. Dia jarang melakukan itu omong-omong.

"Kau tidak makan, lambungmu bermasalah, ITU SEMUA KARNA KAU MENJEJALKAN ALKOHOL INI DAN TERUS MELAKUKANNYA ! APA KAU GILA, HAH ?! JAWAB AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN !"

Aku menutup mata tanpa sadar saat dia meneriakiku.

" APA KAU MERASA HEBAT SEKARANG?! JAWAB AKU !? BERSIKAP DEWASA, BYUN ! KAU TAU ALKOHOL TAK PERNAH MENYEMBUHKAN APAPUN !"

Aku sadar, tidak ada yang benar-benar menjadikan masalah ini selesai. Aku malah menambah catatan masa kelam grup ini.

"Minseok, panggil Tao dan Sehun, suruh mereka memindahkan Luhan kesini sekalian ranjangnya"

Aku masih tak tau apapun. Antara takut pada Suho __hyung__ , merasa bersalah dan merasa bodoh. Minseok __hyung__ langsung keluar bertepatan dengan Kyungsoo datang dan membersihkan beling-beling dilantai kamar.

"lambungmu luka dan akan terus mengeluarkan makanan yang kau masukan, jika kau terus begitu kau bisa mati tanpa asupan"

Suaranya melunak.

" kau ketagihan Alkohol dan itu tak baik untuk apapun termasuk pita suaramu, kau bisa mati karena lambungmu atau alkohol. Kami hampir memasukanmu rehabilitasi, asal kau tau."

Aku terdiam. Tak menyangka banyak hal. Apa sebegitu parah?

Suho __hyung__ keluar dan aku melihat Kyungsoo, membungkuk, sibuk memastikan tidak ada kaca kecil yang tertinggal. Gara-gara aku suasana di _ _dorm__ menjadi kacau. Aku ketahuan dan Suho __hyung__ marah padaku. Triple sial.

" Soo-ya... Soo-ya~" aku memanggilnya dan dia hanya mendongkak menampilkan mata besarnya yang langsung mengarah kearahku, seperti mengintimidasi, tapi aku sudah biasa.

"lebih buruk, sedikit lagi dan kau bisa saja mengeluarkan busa dimulutmu, Over dosis, K.O"

Dia berdiri, meletakkan telunjuk di leher, gestur menyatakan maninggal.

"Aku serius!" sepertinya setelah diinfus tenagaku sedikit terisi dan sudah bisa sedikit berteriak.

"aku tak main-main dengan orang yang akan mati"

"Sial-"

"aku serius, Baek. Kau bisa meregang nyawa hari ini juga"

Suaranya melembut, dan aku tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Candu? Mungkin benar seperti itu, aku saja yang tak sadar.

Minseok __hyung__ masuk kembali dengan Sehun dan Tao yang sudah membawa ranjang lain. Kutebak itu untuk Luhan __hyung,__ tapi milik Sehun. Kamar Luhan __hyung__ berada dilantai yang berbeda, jadi akan lebih sulit membawa ranjangnya.

"Pindahkan Baekhyun sebentar ke ranjang Luhan, aku akan mengganti sprei kasurnya."

Mereka berdua memindahkanku, lebih tepat disebut menggotong. Aku terima-terima saja. Toh tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

" __hyung__ , nanti aku tidur disini, boleh?"

Tao bertanya padaku, berharap sekali. Biasanya dia tidur ditemani Kris __hyung__ , apalagi anak ini penakut sekali.

" tidak boleh, kau ataupun Sehun harus tidur dikamar sendiri, disini tempat orang butuh istirahat banyak" sahut Minseok __hyung__.

Tao cemberut dan aku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum karnanya.

" besok boleh, tidur saja disini, lagipula aku rindu Panda ini"

Dia tersenyum-lebih kearah menyeringai- pada Minseok __hyung.__ Sehun diam saja tapi tetap memperhatikanku.

"kau juga boleh tidur dengan Luhan __hyung__ disini, Sehun"

Dan kemudian dia tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

sebelum kedua maknae itu kembali bersama Luhan _hyung,_ Minseok __hyung__ mendekati dan duduk disisi kasurku.

" jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati, Baek. Joonmyeon hanya sedang bingung. Kau pasti mengerti, Luhan sedang sakit, konser semakin dekat, jadwal individu masih berjalan, Kris pergi, skandalmu, belum lagi tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu sekarat "

Dia berbicara layaknya kakak. Aku merasa bersalah sekali. Aku mungkin menghilangkan masalah dalam hidupku, tapi menimbulkan masalah bagi orang disekitarku.

" maafkan aku" ujarku tulus. Jemariku memainkan pinggiran selimut.

" kami tidak marah, hanya khawatir"

" terlebih kami merasa gagal, Baek. Kita hidup ditempat yang sama. Tapi kami bahkan tak pernah tau apa yang kau lakukan "

" maafkan aku" ulangku lagi.

"aku tau tak mudah. Tapi, bisakah kau berhenti Baek?"

Aku melihat matanya. Sadar apa yang kulakukan adalah kesalahan. Aku membahayakan diriku sendiri dan menyakiti orang-orang disekitarku. Jika aku jatuh, semakin bertambah masalah yang harus diurus grup, dan bangkit bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan.

"kau harus berhenti, Baek. Berhenti membuat semua orang khawatir dan berhenti menyakiti dirimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan atau kamar atau milikku ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ranjangku dan meja komputer diseberangnya yang dikelilingi tirai. Jadi saat Luhan __hyung__ pindah, tirainya semakin diperlebar.

Luhan __hyung__ sudah berpindah menjadi satu ruangan yang sama denganku. Saat itu kondisinya memburuk. Alasan lain mengapa dikemudian hari dia meninggalkan kami.

Tapi dia tak memakai infus sepertiku. Hampir 24 jam Sehun akan di ruanganku juga. Mengecek suhu tubuhnya, menyuapi, atau bahkan bertanya pertanyaan tak penting seperti

" apakah menurutmu aku harus mandi juga __hyung__? Atau tidak usah? Aku bisa memakai parfum saja"

Dia masih sedikit sopan tahun itu. Belum berani seperti sekarang hanya memanggil dengan sebutan Lu atau panggilan tanpa embel-embel.

Aku jadi merindukan Chanyeol. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan hampir setiap saat hingga rasanya aku bosan melihat wajahnya. Belum lagi kadang dia akan merengek manja. Mataku bisa iritasi melihat mereka berdua.

Sedangkan aku hanya diurusi oleh Minseok __hyung__ , atau Kyungsoo dan sesekali Joonmyeon __hyung__. Jangan tanya dimana Tao. Dia sebelas dua belas dengan Sehun kerjanya, hanya merengek saja.

Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali makan. Dan semuanya berakhir seperti spaghetti milik Kyungsoo. Aku hanya bisa meringis melihat diriku sendiri. Ruanganku sudah berubah seperti bau rumah sakit.

Publik tidak tau apa-apa tentang ini. Jangankan aku, aku bertaruh mereka tidak tau Luhan __hyung__ juga sedang sakit.

"aku pergi __hyung__ , awasi baek __hyung__ dan jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku atau manager. Jaljaa~~"

Sehun selalu seperti itu, ucapannya tidak sesuai dengan kondisi terkadang. Kami semua sudah paham sifatnya yang satu ini.

" huah, akhirnya dia pergi juga"

Aku mendengar Luhan __hyung__ berucap lega. Bagaimana dia tidak lega, hampir tiga hari sejak dia kembali Sehun selalu mengikutinya, lalu mengontrolnya terus-terusan. Apa yang dimakannya harus habis, tidak boleh tidak.

Semua anggota sedang pergi berlatih. Hingga menyisakan aku dan Luhan __hyung__ saja.

Aku memilih mengambil ponsel dan memakainya menggunakan satu tanganku yang tidak terinfus. Meski sedikit gemetar, itu lebih baik. Ada beberapa pesan dari ibuku dan manager.

Aku sedang mengetik balasan pesan saat satu panggilan masuk. No luar negri. Kutebak milik Yifan __hyung__.

" Ya ! Bacon ! "

Aku menjauhkan ponselku saat suaranya memenuhi pendengaranku. Tidak sabaran sekali.

" kau tidak boleh berteriak pada orang yang sakit __hyung__ " balasku

" sakit apanya? Kau pasti sengaja karna malas bergabung latihan kan? mengaku saja"

" apa-apaan itu, perbaiki dulu bahasa Koreamu __hyung__ , lalu kau boleh berbicara denganku, aku akan memberikan panggilan pada Luhan __hyung__ , dia tepat disebelahku"

Aku memberikan ponsel pada Luhan __hyung__ yang dibalas dengan kernyitan dahi. Lalu aku menaikan bibir atasku, memberikan gestur gigi-ciri Yifan __hyung__ \- dan dia tertawa.

Mereka bicara dalam bahasa mandarin selama beberapa saat sampai Luhan __hyung__ memberikan kembali ponselnya padaku.

"Baek, kau taukan, kalian 6 orang saja sudah membuat Joonmyeon ingin gantung diri, apalagi sekarang. Bertambah 5 lagi. Dan tidak ada aku disana yang akan menolongnya. Jangan membuatnya tambah sakit kepala. Kau ingin dia minum racun?"

"tidak. Maafkan aku, _gege_ "

Itu semacam panggilan kesayangan saat aku melakukan kesalahan atau menggodanya.

"ceritakan, Baek. Katakan jika kau punya masalah. Mengerti, adik manis?"

Sialan. Panggilan apa itu.

" Ya ! siapa yang kau pang-"

Dan panggilan terputus.

"apa-apaan itu"

Aku meletakan kenmbali ponsel disisi tubuhku dan memandang keatas. Seakan ada objek bagus diatas sana. Beberapa hari ini dokter sesekali akan datang ke dorm. Memeriksa kondisiku, mengganti infus dan mengecek Luhan __hyung__.

"kau ingin makan sesuatu, Baek?"

Ku lihat Luhan __hyung__ beranjak keluar, mungkin ingin mengambil makanan. Seketika aku ingat snacknya yang kucuri tempo hari untuk kumakan bersama Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum canggung karna teringat snacknya yang kucuri dan sebagian karna aku ingat aku belum bisa memakan sesuatu yang normal. Jadi, aku menolak tawarannya.

Mungkin aku tertidur karna saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat disebelahku sudah ada Luhan __hyung__ yang tertidur. Syukurlah, setelah beberapa hari terakhir mengeluh insomnia dan menganggu waktu istirahatnya dan Sehun, akhirnya dia dapat beristirahat.

Aku memandangi Luhan __hyung__ disebelahku dan kemudian memadangi tanganku yang terdapat infus. Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh.

Aku menangis dalam diam sembari menggigit bibirku sendiri, meredam suaraku. Aku berbalik, memunggungi Luhan __hyung__ dan semakin terisak karnanya.

Keadaan grupku, tubuhku, bahkan perasaanku. Semuanya mengalir menjadi satu. Tubuhku mengigil dan aku tak mengerti kenapa. Tenggorokanku terasa panas dan haus, tapi aku tidak butuh air putih.

Pikiranku meneriakan kata 'alkohol'. terus-terusan sampai aku muak mendengarnya. Minuman itu tidak ada dimana pun. Suho __hyung__ memecahkan semuanya.

"haus" erangku tanpa sadar.

Aku bangkit, tidak peduli pada infusku yang mungkin sudah terlepas.

"haus... haus.. minum... haus"

Air mataku masih bercucuran dan tubuhku masih menggigil, tapi semua kalah oleh rasa panas ditenggorokanku. dadaku berdetak sangat keras, aku seperti mendengar bunyinya yang terlalu berisik, menimbulkan rasa nyeri lain didekat ulu hati.

"haus"

Aku memegang tenggorokan, tidak bisa bertahan karna rasa panas yang sudah berubah perih.

aku sudah hampir keluar saat seseorang menyibak tirai dan langsung berdiri didepanku.

"Baekhyunie, kau sakit?"

Chanyeol datang dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

"Baek"

Dia menguncang kedua bahuku dan aku menatapnya nyaris frustasi.

" Baek, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang sakit? Yang mana?"

Dia terus-terusan menggucang kedua bahuku tidak sabar.

"haus-" ucapku memegangi tenggorokan.

"apa? Haus?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaanya. Meletakkan tanganku dikedua belah pipinya dan berjinjit, mencapai bibirnya.

Merasakan salivanya dan bergerak memasuki lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Ajaibnya semua rasa hausku lenyap entah kemana.

Aku mengganti posisi tanganku dari pipinya dan beralih membawa tanganku ke tengkuknya. Mengalungkan kedua tanganku disitu, memaksanya merunduk.

Lagi, aku menyesap bibir bawahnya dan menyedot seluruh salivanya. Semuanya menenangkan pikiranku. Saat aku menyesap bibirnya seakan semua detak jantungku ikut tersesap dan perlahan berdetak normal. Aku menerima semuanya, semakin memasukan lidahku, siap menerima rasa bibir yang memabukkan dan mengobatiku. Jika kalian mengatakan itu menjijikan, tapi nyatanya semua rasa sakit tenggorokanku menghilang karnanya.

Melepaskan penyatuan bibir kami berdua dan aku dapat melihat bibir Chanyeol mengkilap.

" lidahmu, keluarkan Chanyeol "

Aku ingin menyesap lidahnya, sangat ingin. Tubuh menggigilku hilang dan aku sudah dapat berdiri dengan baik sekarang. Dia akan mengeluarkan lidahnya tapi seketika Chanyeol berteriak "Astaga Baek tanganmu berdarah !"

Saat itu juga semua member perlahan masuk kedalam ruanganku dan menyingkap tirai. Mereka terkejut melihat tanganku bekas infusku yang terlepas dan jarum masih berada disana. Aku tak menyadarinya, ada tetesan darah yang mengalir disana.

" bawa dia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol. Aku akan memanggil dokter" ujar Joonmyeon __hyung__.

Sejak hari dia membanting semua botol-botol alkoholku, aku belum sempat meminta maaf padanya. Aku takut sekali.

Semua member kembali keluar kecuali Sehun yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur milik Luhan __hyung__. Astaga, aku sampai lupa jika Luhan __hyung__ satu ruangan denganku, semoga saja dia tidak terbangun tadi.

Aku kembali ketempat tidurku denan Chanyeol yang memegang tanganku. Saat aku sudah berbaring dia mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi, mungkin untuk mengurangi darah yang keluar. Entahlah.

Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Walau rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan sejak kami jarang bertemu, tapi aku memilih diam. Bahkan aku tak kembali meminta ingin menyesap lidahnya, bagaimanapun ada Sehun disana.

" kenapa kau disini? Tidak dikamar?"

Chanyeol bertanya tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya denganku.

" disini kamarku Chanyeol. Aku sudah pindah sejak lama" jawabku.

Tidak mungkin kan dia lupa kalau dia yang meminta berganti kamar.

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak bahwa dokternya telah datang dan Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tanganku. Dia langsung berjalan keluar dan masuk kembali bersama seorang dokter yang biasa memeriksaku.

Dokter itu membersihkan darah disekitar tanganku menggunakan kapas dan cairan yang menimbukan sensasi dingin tersendiri diatas kulit. Kemudian mencabut jarum yang melekat ditanganku secara perlahan. Walau perlahan itu tetap meninggalkan sakit omong-omong. Menusukkan jarum ditempat baru secara perlahan pula, dan mengecek cairan infusku.

" apa kau sudah memakan sesuatu, Baekhyun?" tanyanya, dan aku menggelengkan kepala.

Minseok __hyung__ masuk bersama dengan Lay __hyung__ disana.

"kalian bisa memberikan Baekhyun makanan sedikit mulai sedikit. Jangan memberikannya makanan langsung. Giling dan hancurkan dulu. Bukan bubur, harus lebih cair dari pada itu"

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti termasuk aku.

Dokter itu kembali dan Minseok juga Lay __hyung__ ikut keluar bersama mereka. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan aku.

Mengerti, aku bergeser, memberi ruang bagi Chanyeol dikasurku. Dia langsung berbaring dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku memang ingin makan makan makanan lain selain air putih yang terus-terusan mengisi lambungku. Sepotong Pizza sepertinya enak. Tapi mengingat aku tak bisa menelan sesuatu yang berbentuk padat, Pizza hanyalah angan-angan.

Kecanduan alkohol layaknya kau mencoba sesuatu dan tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari hal tersebut. Begitu pula aku. Aku masih bisa menginggat rasanya dipangkal lidahku. Dan itu begitu menggangu. Aku sudah bertekad untuk sembuh.

Aku pernah mendengar saat manager dan Joonmyeon __hyung__ berbicara dengan dokter. Tahap menyembuhkan seorang yang kecanduan sepertiku cukup sulit, dan itu tidak menghabiskan waktu yang sebentar. Aku bisa kambuh kapan saja. Meronta saat pembuluh darahku mengalirkan darah lebih cepat. Jantungku yang memompa lebih dari biasanya dan meningkatkan adrenalinku. Cara satu-satunya adalah memberiku alkohol kembali.

Tak ada yang bisa menolong itu, bisa terjadi kapan saja. Jika jantungku tidak mampu bertahan dalam intesitas kerja yang lebih kuat. Bisa saja dia melemah atau berhenti bisa disambut kematian. Itulah kenapa dokter menyarankan agar aku mendapatkan rehabilitasi.

Tapi semua tak semudah itu. Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba menghilang dan mendapatkan rehabilitasi. Ada jutaan kepala yang akan memberikan pertanyaan diluar sana. Satu-satunya cara adalah merawatku sendiri. Tapi lambungku masih terluka, memberiku alkohol kembali jika kambuh akan menyebabkan luka yang lain.

Pikiranku kembali pada menit-menit sebelumnya. apa itu yang disebut kambuhku? ciri-cirinya sama. Menyakitkan sekali. Berarti, aku baru saja sejengkal menuju kematian. Jika tadi tidak ada Chanyeol, apakah sekarang aku sudah melihat surga?.

mataku bergulir, menatap Chanyeol didepanku. Tanpa sadar mataku memandang tepat pada bibirnya.

Kepalaku mendekat dan kembali menyatukan kedua bibir kami. Tak peduli disana ada Sehun yang mungkin belum tertidur. Aku melumatnya, mencari sensasi yang sama saat aku menciumnya sebelum ini.

menyesap bibir atasnya dan merasakan rasa berbeda. Bukan manis, sejenis rasa yang akan membuatmu meminta lagi tanpa bisa dijelaskan. Ini memabukkan. Aku menemukan pengalihan dan obat semua rasa sakitku. Sejak hari itu, aku menetapkan Chanyeol dan bibirnya adalah obatku.

Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku mencium Chanyeol duluan dihari-hari bahkan tahun selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelahnya Chanyeol akan selalu pulang ke _dorm_ dan merawatku. Setiap hari. Jika semua jadwalnya telah selesai dia akan kembali dan membuatkan makanan untukku. Dia bahkan menggiling dan menghancurkan makanan untukku sendiri. Memastikan semua makanan layak diterima lambungku. Dan jika tubuhku sudah berteriak menginginkan alkohol aku langsung menarik tengkuknya tanpa berkata apa-apa, mencium dan melumat tepat disana.

Semuanya berjalan seperti itu, hingga suatu hari Chanyeol pulang dan berkata seolah hanya memberi kabar ramalan cuaca hari ini.

" Baek, ayo berkemas. Aku membeli apartement dan manager menyuruhku untuk membawamu tinggal bersamaku"

Itulah awal dimana banyak kisah akan dibagikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You are my remedy (end)**

 **.**

 **.**

Nggak mau bacot, udah 5K words. Kalian pasti udah mual dan bosan. Semoga penantiannya terbayar.

((udah sepanjang ini, nggak mau review gitu?))

See ya


	6. Chapter 6

****Rated : M-T****

 ** **Pair : Chanbaek****

 ** **Purely my wild imagination.****

 ** **Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance.****

 ** **Drama ++**** ** **.****

 ** **CERITA INI TIDAK DIBUAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN PIHAK ATAU KARAKTER MANAPUN.****

 ** **6\. Potongan 1****

Pindah ketempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan hal yang luar biasa. Kami sebelumnya memang tinggal bersama, dalam dorm. Perbedaannya adalah sekarang hanya ada aku dan dia dalam satu bangunan yang sama, berdua saja, nyaris 24 jam.

Itu berbahaya, terutama untuk hatiku.

Hari dimana Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa aku akan tinggal bersamanya, hari itu pula dia membawa semua barang-barangku. Mengemaskannya dan menyusunnya kembali dikamar baruku.

Para member hanya menatapku biasa tanpa heran saat barang-barangku dibawa keluar. Kecuali komputer dan mejanya, benda itu telah berpindah kedalam kamar Suho hyung. Mengantisipasi kejadian serupa, aku hanya boleh bermain game dikamarnya, diawasi.

" bawa saja bocah nakal itu Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa, terimakasih telah mengurangi tukang rusuh di dorm ini, aku sudah tak tahan " Suho hyung berucap main-main.

Chanyeol adalah member pertama yang memilih memliki tempat tinggal lain selain dorm. Satu tahun sesudahnya Sehun menyusul, mengantisipasi Rusa Beijing jika tiba-tiba ingin ke Korea.

Aku dan Chanyeol tidak tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama. Kebiasaan kami berbeda, ingat ? dia tidak bisa tidur dalam kondisi panas sedangkan aku sebaliknya. Tapi, terkadang dia akan masuk ke kamarku dan ikut bebaring disampingku. Sesukanya.

Kondisiku perlahan membaik. Setelah benar-benar mampu memakan makanan dengan tekstur yang lebih padat, infusku resmi dilepas. Itu melegakan.

Infus dilepas sama dengan aku kembali melakukan semua aktivitasku. Perusahaan tidak mentolerir keadaan-keadaan seperi ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kontrak tetaplah kontrak.

Setiap pagi aku akan melihat Chanyeol keluar kamar setelah bangun tidur. Lalu kami akan pergi bersama untuk melakukan aktivitas grup atau individu. Lalu kembali lagi untuk beristirahat. Seperti itu selalu hingga berbulan-bulan.

Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa rasa cinta bisa datang karna sering bertemu, aku mempercayainya. Awalnya, aku mengira semua yang kurasakan pada Chanyeol hanya semacam rasa suka atau kagum. Aku terpesona pada tinggi badan yang dia punya, juga pada caranya tertawa. Dilain hari aku akan kagum pada kemampuannya menciptakan serangkaian nada, atau pada kemampuannya memainkan gitar dan mengiringi anggota lain saat bernyanyi.

Dikemudian hari, aku sadar, aku tidak suka saat dia akan bercerita tentang program yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana cerianya Jin-Ah noona, lalu aku mulai melihat diriku, aku tak bisa tersenyum sebaik dan seceria itu. Kadang masih canggung jika bertemu orang baru untuk pertama kali. Pelan-pelan aku mulai melatihnya. Berusaha lebih ceria dari biasanya. Tersenyum lebih banyak dan menyapa lebih sering.

Kadang, saat Chanyeol sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar hingga pagi kembali. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan ratusan kali. Agar dia sibuk pada ponselnya dan tak punya waktu sekedar melihat wanita lain. Dengan bodohnya aku tak sadar dia tak akan melihat ponsel saat pengambilan gambar. Semua pesanku berakhir sia-sia.

Jika masa istriahat diberikan, kadang Chanyeol akan pulang ketempat ibunya. Sedangkan aku akan kembali Bucheon jika libur yang diberikan cukup panjang. Kadang aku akan mengungsi ke dorm dan bermain game seharian. Tapi ada hal diam-diam yang kulakukan jika anggota lain keluar. Aku akan kembali ke apartemen dan menyesap aroma yang tertinggal milik Chanyeol dikasurnya.

" Chanyeollo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

2 menit,5 menit, 10 menit, dia tak kunjung membalas pesanku. Mataku mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur dikasurnya. Saat aku terbangun, sudah ada pesan balasan miliknya yang dikirim tiga jam lalu.

"bermain billiard, aku akan pulang malam ini, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

Aku melihat jam dan menyadari malam dalam artian Chanyeol hampir datang. Aku segera merapikan kasurnya seperti sebelumnya dan keluar secepat mungkin.

Menceritakan semua yang Chanyeol dan aku lakukan satu persatu tentu akan membosankan. Jadi aku membawa kalian menuju hal-hal terjadi lainnya. Kalian ingin bagian yang mana? Kecuali bagian dewasa. Lagipula rasanya terlalu erotis jika menceritakan itu diawal bab. Benarkan?

Seperti yang kukatakan. Semua kegiatanku kembali seperti biasa. Drama musikal itu tinggal beberapa hari dan aku lumayan gugup lebih dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Ku kira semua masalah sudah berangsur selesai tapi saat manager hyung datang dan memberitauku kabar terbaru, aku merasa aku telah kehilangan keseimbangan. Penonton mengembalikan tiket-tiket itu.

Bagi agensi itu bukanlah suatu yang harus ditakutkan. Sudah diperhitungkan. Lagi pula untungnya tidak terlalu banyak dan berdampak pada saham. Itu hanya seperti merelakan recehanmu terjatuh, sesederhana itu. Tapi bagiku, itu berarti kiamat kecil. Pengembalian tiket sama saja mereka kecewa padaku atau yang lebih buruk membenciku. Tidak ingin melihatku lagi.

Ketakutanku yang lain. Aku ditinggalkan oleh mereka yang menyayangiku, mengagumi dan mendukungku.

Aku kembali saat hari sudah lewat tengah malam dan Chanyeol ada disana. Mungkin tampangku terlalu kusut sehingga Chanyeol langsung datang dan menghampiriku.

" ku dengar penjualan tiket cukup buruk " ujarnya saat sudah didepanku. Membantu membawa satu tas yang sedari tadi dibahuku.

" ya begitulah " aku menjawab sekenanya. Pikiranku melayang pada malam-malam sebelum ini dimana Chanyeol bertanya dengan sinis tentang kelanjutan dramaku. Waktu itu aku berfikir mungkin penonton akan melemparku, opsi itu lebih baik karna bisa saja tampilannya bagus dan mereka batal melemparkan sumpah serapah padaku. Ternyata lebih buruk, pengembalian tiket sama saja dengan tidak sudi melihatku. Tak ada kesempatan.

Aku memilih duduk di sofa dan dia ada diujung sana membantu memijat kakiku.

Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi padaku, grup juga sama buruknya. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan diperbaiki. Tao menangis seharian setelah apa yang ditulisnya dimedia sosial. Keadaan Luhan hyung bukan semakin membaik malah sebaliknya. Harusnya aku mengganti istilah 'minggu terburuk' menjadi 'tahun terburuk'.

Bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kantong mata Chanyeol. Semua orang memiliki jam tidur yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Aku juga harus membagi antara latihan konserku dan latihan drama musikal.

Kami akan kembali pukul 4 pagi dan harus siap pukul 7 kembali, itu termasuk mandi dan makan juga istirahat. Benar-benar sulit.

Waktu berlalu dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri diatas panggung untuk dramaku. Semua tidak benar-benar baik. Saat aku menyelesaikannya, aku langsung kembali untuk latihan. Kuharap seseorng ada dibalik panggung atau diruang tunggu untuk mengucapkan selamat. Nyatanya tidak.

Aku sadar bahwa semua hanyalah tentang pekerjaan. Anggota terlalu sibuk hingga mereka hanya mampu menyambutku diruang latihan.

Walaupun Chanyeol masih melakukan syuting untuk program acaranya, kadang aku tetap menginap di apartemen tanpa pulang ke asrama.

Hari-hari semakin menyiksa saat kusadari bahwa aku dan Chanyeol seperti dua orang yang memang harus memiliki kehidupan bersama tapi hanya berinteraksi seperlunya.

Walau kami lebih sering bertemu, ada hal baru yang berbeda dari Chanyeol. Dia masih berada dalam sisi baiknya dengan kadar pembicaraan yang minim. Aku sadar. Chanyeol perlahan mulai menjauh dan mencoba membuat dunia sendiri. Dia masih berjalan didekatku jika kami berada di bandara tapi disatu sisi ada sosok lain yang sekarang mulai sering bersamanya. Sosok yang sebelumnya bahkan sangat jarang ia ajak bicara, itu Kyungsoo, dan aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua tertawa

.

Chanyeol selalu meminta untuk sarapan di dorm agar bisa makan dengan makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Itu menyiksaku. Selain karna aku mulai benci melihat bagaimana perhatian Chanyeol mulai terbagi pada orang lain aku juga harus bangun lebih pagi dan mengurangi waktu istirahatku. Pagi hari saat aku bersiap kembali ke asrama dan bergabung dengan anggota lainnya, aku melihat Chanyeol melakukan panggilan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan wanita-wanita lain yang mengikis mulai eksistensiku.

Kami bahkan ke Tiongkok dengan keadaan hati yang kurang baik. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya entah untuk apa.

Bandara masih terisi penggemar tapi aku merasa hawa yang berbeda. Aku mungkin butuh Chanyeol, tapi aku sadar Chanyeol mungkin sedang mengambil jarak denganku. Entah karna apa.

Saat pengecekan suara bahkan mereka membuat lelucon tentang microphone dan aku merasa udara disekitarku bertambah panas saja. Setelah semua reheseal dilakukan dan kami mendapat sedikit istirahat aku mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun dia melangkah, persis seperti anak ayam dan induknya.

" Chanyeol, bisakah kita bicara?"

Setelah ini mungkin Chanyeol akan menobatkanku sebagai orang aneh atau sejenisnya.

Aku bahkan mengikutinya disepanjang lorong hotel. Untung saja anggota yang lain tak ambil pusing dan bertanya macam-macam.

"kau barusan bicara, Baek. Kalau kau lupa" dia membalas perkataanku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Sebenarnya apa yang menarik disana?

" Chanyeol, lihat aku"

" apakah itu harus?"

Dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan aku masih mengikutinya. Untuk yang ini, kami memang berada dalam satu kamar yang sama.

" iya, harus ! lihat aku !" aku menangkup dua sisi wajahnya dan langsung mengarahkan padaku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan kearahku tanpa semangat.

Aku tak perlu menjinjit untuk itu, tapi tetap saja menatap keatas terus menerus bisa membuat tengkukku sakit. Jadi, aku membawanya duduk dipinggir tempat tidur miliknya.

" jadi, Chanyeol... hmmm.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, maksudku.. bertanya Hmm-"

"bicara yang jelas, Baek"

" apa kau dan Kyungsoo punya proyek atau semacamnya?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

" ha?"

" maksudku, kau tau? Aku melihatmu dekat dengan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini, agak sedikit aneh jadi apa kau punya suatu hal yang harus dikerjakan berdua?"

" aneh?"

" ya, kau lebih sering bermain atau menghubunginya"

" apa itu begitu penting bagimu?" dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada ponsel -sialan itu-.

" hanya sedikit aneh"

Dia mengalihkan atensinya kearahku.

" Baek, kurasa dengan siapa aku berteman bukan urusanmu. Aku juga tak pernah bertanya dengan siapa kau berteman atau berhubungan"

Chanyeol sedang menyindirku? Selama ini dia memang tak pernah bertanya atau menyinggung tentang aku dan Taeng noona.

" apa kau sedang menyindirku ?"

" kau merasa begitu?"

Sekarang berbalik, aku merasa di introgasi.

" Chan, hmmm aku... aku dan Taeng noona"

" kau seperti baru belajar bicara"

" Aku dan Taeyeon noona tidak berpacaran Chanyeol !" aku mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan.

"heh?"

" aku... Tae-nun.. kau tau? Seperti.. kau.. aku.. agensi..kami tidak"

" kenapa?"

" apa? Agensi yang menyu-"

" kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku? Lalu apa? Aku terlihat ingin tau? Atau aku terlihat harus tau? Apa menurutmu aku butuh penjelasan...?"

Dia menarik nafas dan bangkit.

" Dengar Baekhyun, ada jutaan penggemarmu yang lebih butuh penjelasanmu dari pada aku. Aku bahkan tak butuh apapun"

Dia pergi, meninggalkanku.

Malam itu dia tidak kembali. Aku menangis saat menyadari, mungkin saja dia tak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku.

Esoknya kami bertemu saat sarapan. Bahkan saat konser dimulai kami bertingkah bahwa tak pernah terjadi apapun dan kami baik-baik saja. Acting kami cukup bagus bukan?.

Aku menatap penggemar dari arah panggung dan aku menyadari banyak hal. aku mungkin terjebak dalam pekerjaan dan semua yang harus kulakukan tetap akan kulakukan, suka ataupun tidak. Orang-orang yang mencintaiku ini akan selalu ada dan bertahan untukku tapi akan ada juga yang memilih pergi dan meninggalkanku.

Tanpa adanya perusahaan dan pekerjaan yang kulakukan, belum tentu aku atau mereka akan saling mengenal. Memang ada yang akan meninggalkanku, tapi hanya karna mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Bahkan masih ada yang mencintaiku dan bertahan sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol benar. Ada jutaan penggemarku yang masih percaya padaku, yang butuh penjelasan dari keterdiamanku. Aku tidak bisa terus diam dan bersembunyi. Ada mereka. Sekarang yang perlu kulakukan adalah meminta maaf dan menyakinkan mereka untuk bertahan denganku. Aku boleh saja tersiksa disini dan mengalami patah hati tapi tidak penggemarku.

Aku menulis permintaan maaf dan memastikannya berkali-kali. Tanpa diketahui siapapun bahkan managerku sendiri. Apa yang kutulis hari ini bisa saja mengundang kemarahan agensi, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menulis semua yang ingin kusampaikan pada penggemar bahkan pada Chanyeol. Mungkin terlihat seperti hanya basa-basi tapi aku menulis kata maaf dari dalam hatiku. Mungkin tidak akan mengobati seluruh kekecewaan namun maaf tetap harus diungkapkan, benar?.

Tanda send sudah kutekan dan ribuan notifikasi masuk secara cepat. Aku membiarkannya, mengunci ponsel lalu memejamkan mata.

Ponselku berdering, manager hyung.

" aku bersumpah, Byun Baekhyun, buka pintu dan aku akan menghajarmu atau hapus postingan itu dan aku akan mengirimmu ke kantor agensi !"

Tidak ada sapaan, berita buruk.

" aku hanya meminta maaf, apa itu salah?"

" Direktur menyuruhmu untuk menunggu, kau bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan"

" aku tidak tau, maaf"

" hapus postinganmu sekarang ini juga ! semua pemburu berita sibuk menurunkan artikel tentangmu ! Semua pengguna internet sedang mengutukmu !"

Apa seburuk itu?

" ya, aku mengerti, akan kututup"

Dalam acara di Jepang Chanyeol menyebutkan bahwa fans adalah tipenya. Dia memang menyayangi semua pendukungnya.

Fans, eoh?. Sebuah jawaban bagus disamping setiap penggemar ingin idolanya sebagai teman hidup.

Disatu sisi aku sadar, bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tetap akan memiliki seseorang dimasa depan, entah itu dari kalangan penggemar seperti yang sering dia katakan atau kalangan artis cantik. Seperti teman dalam variety shownya yang belakang sering kubaca kedekatannya di sosial media.

Ngomong-ngomong jadwal semakin padat dan manager hyung memutuskan Chanyeol akan keluar dari kegiatan itu. Berita baiknya, dia dan wanita itu mustahil akan bertemu -penyebab aku selalu mengirim pesan disela syutingnya-.

Wanita-wanita disekeliling Chanyeol terus bertambah tanpa kurun waktu yang tetap. Tidak hanya saat dia mengerjakan satu acara atau film yang sama tapi juga dari kalangan pertemanannya.

Chanyeol bermain bowling, esoknya aku akan menemukan pesan dari nomor baru diponselnya. Seberapa banyak kegiatan Chanyeol yang kalian tau? Sebanyak itu juga nomor-nomor baru diponselnya.

Chanyeol bukan pencinta minuman sejenis alkohol. Dia sama sekali tak suka rasanya. Maka tak ada satu pun minuman itu di penyimpanan apartemen. Jika aku kembali ke dorm, kondisinya hampir sama. Tidak ada satupun, Suho hyung memutuskan setiap orang hanya boleh minum diluar kawasan tempat tinggal termasuk acara-acara penting.

Itu hanya terjadi setelah semua orang memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan makan sekaligus minum-minum. Saat Hallowen party perusahaan bahkan kurasa semua mata anggota memperhatikan gelas yang kupegang.

Karna itu juga, setelah melalui pementasan drama musikal yang menurunkan tingkat bahagia perasaanku, aku menarik Chanyeol keluar gedung latihan. Masuk kedalam mobil dan melumat bibirnya secara tergesa. Itu juga kulakukan setiap kali aku menemukan satu nomor baru diponselnya. Aku bahkan dengan senang hati mengigit bibirnya, melimpahkan kekesalanku pada wanita-wanita itu.

Sudah berapa lama kita bermain-main pada kenangan lama? Apa itu membosankan? Mungkin aku harus berganti tahun dengan kejadian yang lebih baru? Baiklah.

Sudah berganti tahun. Berita kencanku dengan Taeyeon noona hilang bagai terbawa angin musim gugur. Menyisakan spekulasi sesuai dengan apa yang masing-masing kepala pikirkan. Agensi juga tak ingin ambil pusing.

Setelah semua berlalu, agensi berterimakasih padaku. Kerja yang amat bagus, 4% saham perusahaan meningkat. Menaikkan saham dan popularitas sekaligus tanda aman untuk mengeluarkan Girlgroup baru.

Lain halnya media, yang tidak tau masih akan bertanya bagaimana kabar hubungan settingan itu. Mereka mulai membuat berita berdasarkan sumber orang terdekat yang kuyakini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Berusaha untuk menyakini dan memperkuat berita, sebagian menyatakan hubungan itu masih baik-baik saja. Lainnya mengatakan hancur dengan alasan yang bisa kau temui disetiap alasan berakhirnya hubungan idola, kesibukan masing-masing. Aku tertawa dengan keras saat membaca berita itu. Tau apa mereka?

Lalu kenapa perusahaan masih diam? Mudah saja. Ada banyak penggemar seperti kalian yang sejak awal percaya itu hanya permainan agensi. Ada banyak orang yang dari awal berada pada jalur pikirannya sendiri. Sudah kukatakan, selain dengan Taeyeon noona, agensi juga memasangkanku dengan Chanyeol. Sumber keuntungan lainnya.

Staff tentu tidak buta dengan banner-banner besar yang selalu kalian bawa disetiap acara. Atau akun-akun media sosial yang bahkan saat awal pengetikan nama sudah mengarah pada akun pendukung lainnya. Maka perusahaan mendiamkannya. Sengaja, jika berita berakhirnya hubungan itu diterbitkan, kolom komentar bukan berisi hal-hal menyedihkan atau penyesalan. Kolom komentar akan penuh dengan sumpah serapah untuk agensi, selamat untukku atau Chanyeol, dan komentar bahagia lainnya. Berapa banyak yang akan bahagia, berapa persen yang akan marah dan patah hati?.

Lalu ? Artikel lain dengan hightlight " Baekhyun EXO- Taeyeon SNSD berakhir fans ucapkan selamat" ?. jadi, semua lebih baik ditunda.

Aku tidak lagi perlu menafsirkan apa yang kurasakan pada Chanyeol dengan menebak-nebak antara suka atau perasaan lainnya. Jawaban itu telah kutemukan tanpa sadar. Sejak saat itu aku akan memperhatikannya tanpa sadar.

Sejak kejadian itu, memperbaiki hubunganku dan Chanyeol bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi juga tidak terlalu sulit. Selain dia selalu dalam mood yang bagus, dia juga belum mengibarkan bendera perang lagi padaku. Artinya aku belum membuat masalah.

Setiap hari terasa lebih menyenangkan. Hari-hari libur akan kami habiskan dengan bermain game dan kadang berbelanja. Kami sudah memiliki cincin berdua yang sengaja ditukar pemiliknya. Aku memakai milik Chanyeol dan sebaliknya. Disamping itu, ada beberapa hal yang masih kusimpan, akan kuceritakan lain hari.

Suatu hari, saat aku memilih bermain game di dorm, dia datang dan mengajakku pulang dengan terburu-buru. Aku mengikutinya dengan tanda tanya di kepala.

Saat kami menginjakan kaki di Apartemen, dia langsung mengajakku duduk.

" lihat, Baek. Aku membawa sesuatu"

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sebuah kantung kecil, didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak seperti kotak perhiasan.

" aku menabung untuk membeli ini sejak pertama kali gaji bersih kita keluar dari perusahaan. Kau harus lihat ini"

Terdapat cincin, itu dua pasang. Dia memberiku cincin?. Maksudku benar-benar memberiku?. Cincin yang kami miliki sebelumnya benar-benar aku dan dia yang membelinya.

" apa ini cincin? Untuk apa? Kita sudah punya cincin, Nyeol"

"Lihat, yang kecil ini milikmu dan yang ini milikku. Kau harus menjaganya ya?"

Aku mengambil cincin yang dimaksud. Berwarna perak dan hitam, ini indah, tidak cantik, tapi indah. Itu berbeda.

" Pasang di jari tengahmu, Baek"

" eh, kenapa harus?"

" pasang saja"

Aku mengikuti instruksinya. Cincin itu sangat pas. Seperti mengikat.

" kau membeli cincin? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memesan cincin untuk wanita lain ya? Lalu kau membelikan ini untukku sebagai alibi?"

"tidak, aku berani bersumpah"

"aduh, hatiku sakit sekali" balasku main-main seraya memegang bagian dadaku pura-pura.

" yang penting simpan saja. Tidak usah bertanya macam-macam. Hargai usahaku"

Aku terdiam dan mengikutinya.

Dihari lain, aku mencari tentang cincin itu di mesin pencari. Aku terkejut mengetahui bahwa itu adalah cincin pernikahan dari salah satu brand terkenal. Namun setelahnya, aku kecewa. Saat aku membaca halaman lain, dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa bagi orang Korea, menggunakan cincin dijari tengah berarti untuk keberuntungan.

Ah, keberuntungan ya?

Raksasa itu suka sekali mengganti warna rambutnya sesuka hati. Jauh sebelum semua penggemar dikejutkan dengan rambutnya yang mulai menipis aku sudah sering mengingatkannya.

Jika si Tempramen Chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang bagus, dia akan berbaring disebelahku dan mengecek ponselnya. Saat itu aku akan mengecek rambutnya yang sudah mulai menipis.

"setelah ini warna apa lagi, Chan?"

"apa?"

"rambutmu"

"mungkin merah"

"lihat, ini sudah sangat tipis, kau ingin rambutmu habis ya"

"kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya, Baek. Jangan bahas lagi, semua idol punya keharusan yang kuat terhadap penampilan, kalau kau lupa"

"terserah padamu saja bodoh" aku memukulnya.

Dia tertawa dan menatap tepat dimataku...

" terimakasih Baekhyunie, kau sudah memperhatikanku"

Seperti tepat memanah hatiku

 ** _ _ **Senyuman itu, kau telah membuatku tenggelam ke jurang paling dalam pesonamu.**__**

 ** _"_** _ _jika dirimu tersenyum seperti itu__

 _ _Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa__ ** _"_**

 ** _ _ **-Unfair- EXO**__**

 ** **POTONGAN 1 : END****

Kenapa jadi manis-manis gitu? Gue udah ngantuk dan masih kekeuh pengen update tanpa punya ending*sebenarnya ada.

Gue update manis dalam rangka MENEMANI BAPER MUBANK. Hehehe

Dan semoga gue bisa update lagi nanti mengatasi kegalauan pas hari H Mubank dengan update atau new ff fluff or married life. Atau langsung ketiganya. Semoga saja. Doakan.

Review juseyoo..

Ps: kalian udah mulai bosan? Sejujurnya gue iya, gue bakal naikin tahunnya dan mungkin ngelewatin beberapa moment biar lebih cepet ketemu sama END :).

See yaa..


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated : M-T**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Purely my wild imagination.**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance.**

 **Drama ++.**

 **CERITA INI TIDAK DIBUAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN PIHAK ATAU KARAKTER MANAPUN.**

 **Sekali lagi, CERITA INI TIDAK DIBUAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN PIHAK ATAU KARAKTER MANAPUN.**

 **Tissue** (jangan lupa)

 **Becanda, fluff kok.**

 **Heuheuheu**

 _Rekomendasi : sebelum membaca ini,_

 _silahkan mencari kata kunci 'baekhyun jealous'_

 _di mesin pencari atau sosial media. Enjoy..._

* * *

 **07.**

* * *

"Yappari !, Raibaru desu ne !"

' _ **ah, kau memang rivalku**_ _'_

 _-Byun Baekhyun to Do Kyungsoo,_ **Japan, May 2017.**

Kyungsoo.

Nama itu, kalian pasti mengenalnya sebaik kalian mengenalku. Grup yang sama. Urutan vokal setelahku. Harapan semua orang.

Aku tak yakin bagaimana menceritakannya. Aku tak membenci Kyungsoo, sungguh. Dia juga begitu, aku sangat yakin. Dibalik semua kata dan tindakannya yang kadang terkesan tidak peduli, dia sangat perhatian. Itulah kenapa tidak ada yang bisa membencinya.

Jika dibandingkan, ada banyak aspek lebih yang dia punya dari pada aku. Dia hanya akan diam dan tenang tidak sepertiku yang cenderung terlalu berisik dan membuat risih banyak orang.

Kyungsoo _pandai memasak_. Semua anggota bergantung padanya. Poin yang paling menonjol dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun seseorang berusaha menyainginya atau bahkan menyamakan kedudukan rasanya akan mustahil.

Ingat saat Chanyeol ingin kembali ke _dorm_ pagi-pagi dengan alasan ingin sarapan dengan masakan Kyungsoo? Itu masih terjadi sesekali sampai sekarang. Di _dorm_ tidak ada orang lain yang akan membantu melakukan pekerjaan rumah, semua kami lakukan sendiri.

" Baek, kau ingin ikut atau tidak?"

Kadang sesekali pertanyaan itu terdengar dipagi hari. Artinya Chanyeol akan kembali ke _dorm_ dan makan disana. Pilihannya hanya ikut atau tidak.

Jika sangat terdesak karena lapar aku akan memilih ikut. Bagaimanapun hanya Chanyeol yang lebih ahli dalam hal itu dibandingkan aku. Terkadang, jika aku sudah terlalu malas untuk melihat cara mereka berdua berinteraksi, aku menolak dan memilih tetap tinggal. Selapar apapun aku.

"Chanyeol, ayo masakkan aku sesuatu"

"kita kembali ke _dorm_ saja baek, aku ingin makan masakan Kyungsoo"

Menyebalkan.

Kadang Chanyeol berangkat lebih awal jika dia dan Kyungsoo akan memasak makanan bersama. Menyiapkan makanan dengan jumlah melebihi tim basket kadang memerlukan bantuan.

Jika aku menolak Chanyeol yang tidak pengertian itu akan langsung pergi seolah aku tak bercanda sama sekali. Membujuk? Simpan saja kosa kata itu untuk sarapan bersama Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak akan berbalik sekedar melihatku atau memeriksa apa ada makanan tersisa disalam penyimpanan. Memilih pergi dan lupa bahwa aku bahkan masih ragu saat merebus air.

* * *

Kyungsoo _dan segala kebaikannya_.

Dia akan paham apa yang terjadi tanpa banyak berkomentar. Mengerjakan apapun dengan patuh dan cepat. Tidak peduli siapa yang ditolongnya, jika itu harus dilakukan maka akan ia lakukan. Seperti saat aku jatuh sakit, ingat?

Kyungsoo akan mengurusi Sehun dari pagi. Jika dia kembali berulah seakan dunia akan kiamat hari ini. Membantu Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang sudah ingin melepaskan kepala dari lehernya.

Saat awal Luhan _hyung_ meninggalkan grup, Sehun berubah lebih parah. Hari ini dia bisa berubah sangat pendiam bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun, tatapan matanya kosong dan tak bersemangat, semua latihannya seperti boneka kayu usang yang dipaksa bergerak. Esok hari dia bisa berubah sangat cerewet dan mengomentari semua hal, berlari mengelilingi _dorm_ dan pergi entah kemana.

" Jongin ah, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku mengambil penerbangan ke Tiongkok malam ini?"

Atau

" Baek _hyung_ , Lu tidak pernah ingin ku peluk erat-erat, sekarang aku tak punya kesempatan memeluknya, kau saja yang kupeluk ya _hyung_?" aku menyerngit tapi dia sudah duluan memelukku.

Atau

" Lu itu sibuk sekali ya? Kenapa tidak mengupload sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo yang berakhir membantu mengurusi Sehun yang sibuk dengan dunianya. Melihat kadang Sehun akan memelukku dan bermanja-manja kapan saja, Suho _hyung_ memintaku menemaninya di _dorm_.

Membantu mengurusi Sehun, dalam artian menjadi teman mengobrolnya atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke luar. Itulah saat dimana aku dan Sehun mulai terbiasa mandi bersama. Mengurusi Sehun itu gampang-gampang susah. Luhan _hyung_ berhutang pada kami semua.

Jika aku harus menemani Sehun sepanjang hari, maka Chanyeol juga akan berdiam diri di _dorm_. Dia akan menganggu Kyungsoo setiap waktu dan Kyungsoo balas memukul kepalanya. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar mereka bercanda dari kamar Sehun.

" aku melihat penguin hari ini tapi matanya tidak ada yang sebesar milikmu"

" coba berkaca dan lihat matamu"

Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, tapi sepertinya apa yang mereka lakukan menyenangkan.

" tapi aku bukan penguin"

" aku juga bukan, telinga lebar"

" kau membahas itu lagi, aku benci padamu"

" lihat siapa yang akan minta maaf duluan"

Bukan hanya Sehun yang bertingkah layaknya anak bayi. Masih ada Tao yang sama parah. Persis seperti dua anak TK yang takut semua hal. Mandi bersama, makan harus dimarahi dan mereka mengadu layaknya anak gadis putus cinta. Merusak telinga.

Sehun menemukan Vivi, satu masalah teratasi.

Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati membantu merapikan dasi Jongin. Memegangi mic anggota lain. Memasak jam berapa pun itu. Bahkan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Kyungsoo layaknya teman merangkap orangtua. Dia terlihat tidak banyak berkomentar tapi bisa membuat orang tertawa dengan satu kalimat. Semua anggota sudah tau, jika saah satu terlalu lelah dan ingin menangis, entah bagaimana dia ada disana memberi perhatian.

Dia melakukan banyak hal secara diam-diam dengan rencana tersusun dikepala.

Kadang dia seolah paham perasaanku. Membuka kamar Suho _hyung_ dan mengatakan " menginap di _dorm_ saja, Baek. Tak usah pulang" jika aku kembali ke _dorm_ setelah beradu argumen melawan Park Chanyeol.

Dia adalah orang yang kuhubungi jika Chanyeol meninggalkanku entah dimana. Selain Minseok _hyung_ , Jongdae atau Suho _hyung_ dia adalah yang cukup sering kuhubungi.

* * *

Kyungsoo _dan segala keistimewaanya_.

Apa kalian pernah bertanya bagaimana hubunganku dengan keluarga Chanyeol?. Tidak buruk dan juga tidak terlalu baik.

Ibu Chanyeol adalah fans no 1 Do Kyungoo, kita semua tau itu. Semua acara dengan Kyungsoo didalamnya tidak akan pernah luput dari pandangan. Jadwalnya bahkan berada dalam list agenda.

Aku tidak yakin jika mengatakan ibu Chanyeol menyukaiku juga tidak terlalu ingin mengatakan dia tidak membenciku.

Semua anggota tau satu hal itu. Bagaimana ibu Chanyeol sangat memuji Kyungsoo.

" _hyung_ , aku lapar" itu Sehun saat aku baru bangun tidur siang. Suaranya sangat mengiba.

" apa kita tak punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

" tidak dan belum" Jongdae menyahuti entah dari mana. Jika kondisi seperti ini, harapan kami satu-satunya berada pada Kyungsoo. Dia akan memasakkan makanan bahkan jika kami membangunkannya dari tidur.

" dimana Kyungsoo? Apa dia tidur? Ayo bangunkan !" aku mengucap bersemangat karna merasa hal yang sama, kelaparan.

Manager sedang tidak disini, sama seperti kami. Dia sedang menikmati masa istirahatnya siang ini sebelum nanti malam kami harus latihan dan pengambilan gambar.

Jongdae malah memilih duduk disalah satu kursi ruang makan. Tidak berkomentar.

" Ibu Chanyeol _hyung_ disini" Sehun menyahuti.

Ada ibu Chanyeol disini?. Pantas saja.

Ada satu hal yang harus kuberitahu. Jika ada ibu Chanyeol di _dorm_ sama seperti kita harus melupakan waktu makan yang kita punya.

Ibu Chanyeol akan membawa banyak makanan dengan berbagai jenis olahan dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Pada Kyungsoo, ku ulangi sekali lagi.

Wanita kesayangan Chanyeol itu juga mengatakan bahwa apa yang dibawanya harus dihabiskan didepan matanya, saat itu juga.

Jadi itu semua akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama dan artinya tidak ada yang memasak. Kyungsoo sudah kenyang dengan makanannya.

Selalu seperti itu. Ada atau tidak Chanyeol di _dorm_ jika ibunya ingin datang maka beliau akan datang. Di jadwal-jadwal sibuk pun beliau akan mengirimi sekotak besar makanan untuk Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan para member. Semua orang mendapatkan jatah jahe merah, tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dia akan mendapatkan kue beras atau makanan manis lainnya.

Aku cukup sering bertemu dengan ibu Chanyeol. Sesekali saat semua member memilih makan di Viva polo kami akan bertemu dan berbicara sedikit. Ramah dan tidak terlalu canggung. Tapi tidak sedekat Kyungsoo.

Dulu saat Chanyeol masih menjadi trainee dia sering mengajak Kyungsoo bermain kerumahnya. Aku belum masuk menjadi seorang trainee dan Jongin masih takut melihat Kyungsoo. Mereka lebih dulu bertemu. Bermain lebih dulu. Lalu bagian mana yang harus kukatakan tidak suka. Aku bisa apa?

" ayo memasak ramyun saja, atau Jongdae-ya coba hubungi ibumu dan mari lihat apa yang bisa kita masak"

" tapi itu akan lama _hyung_ , ayo makan diluar saja" Sehun kembali protes

" atau pesan saja makanan saja"

" lalu memakannya didepan ibu Chanyeol? Dasar bodoh ! " aku memukul kepala Jongdae agar otaknya sedikit berguna.

Dia meringis. Mengambil masker dan dompet, kami bertiga memilih makan keluar, menyapa sedikit ibu Chanyeol dan buru-buru memasuki mobil.

" jika kupikir-pikir, kenapa ibu Chanyeol tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baek _hyung_ , padahal kan Baek _hyung_ teman dekat anaknya?"

Chanyeol kembali mengambil bagian untuk syuting ke hutan. Tidak tau bagaimana, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia sudah memiliki jadwal untuk pergi. Aku terkejut dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Dia memang tidak terlalu bermasalah mengenai ingin memakan apa. Dari yang pernah kulihat, acara itu pasti sangat melelahkan. Bisa jadi para pemainnya hanya akan makan satu kali sehari karena tak memiliki makanan untuk dimakan. Chanyeol akan berada disana, menjadi salah satu pemain itu.

Melihatnya memilih barang yang akan dimasukkan kedalam koper membuatku kembali sedih. Tanpa Chanyeol lagi. Dia terlalu sering pergi, berlibur atau kemanapun dia ingin. Entah karena ada aku di apartemennya. Dia berangkat dan aku tidak bisa lebih resah lagi.

Seharian aku hanya akan duduk diapartemen dan pergi keperusahaan jika perlu. Moodku kacau, kembali ke _dorm_ hanya akan membuat perasaan jadi semakin buruk. Jika Jongdae melihatku, dia pasti menertawaiku, mengatakan aku serprti istri ditinggal ke medan perang. Sial.

Aku mendengarnya akan pulang hari ini. Bersiap-siap ingin menjemputnya dan membawa kembali ke apartemen. Aku akan memesan banyak pizza atau makanan yang dia suka.

" apa kau lelah Chan? Aku akan memijatmu disini atau disini" memindahkan tanganku dar baru sebelah kirinya menuju bahu sebelah kanan. Dia tidak protes. Malam semakin larut dan aku berpikir Chanyeol butuh istirahat.

Aku terbangun karna suaara-suara menganggu disekitarku. Tidak ada Chanyeol disampingku sebagai gantinya aku menemukannya sedang memakai topi dan masker didepan cermin kamar.

Membuka mata setengah, belum benar-benar terbangun

"Chan, kau ingin pergi?"

"ah, kau sudah bangun? Ya, aku akan pergi ke _dorm_ "

Disudah selesai memakai semua perlengkapannya dan menghadap kearahku.

" _dorm_?"

" Kyungsoo memasak banyak makanan merayakan kepulanganku. Lagipula rasanya sudah lama tak makan makanan yang benar"

Aku membuka mata seutuhnya dan tak ber-ekspersi apapun.

"kenapa tidak memesan makanan saja?"

 _ **Jadi kau tetap bisa disini bersamaku.**_

"tidak, aku sedang ingin makan masakan rumah dan tidak hanya satu jenis, lagipula Kyungsoo sudah memasak untukku. Aku pergi"

Dia keluar. Tak mengajakku untuk sekedar ikut. Bodohnya aku. Chanyeol tentu tak ingin hanya disambut dengan senyuman dan pertanyaan tentang keadaan. Dia juga mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup, jadi dia tak perlu seseorang yang menyambutnya dalam dekapan.

Harusnya aku menyambutnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih spesial seperti memasakannya makanan. Jadwal dan porsi makannya sudah rusak. Harusnya aku memperbaikinya. Bukan menyambut seperti orang yang tak berguna. Bodoh sekali.

Dia baik-baik saja. Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Semestinya begitu.

* * *

Selain wanita-wanita itu, hanya Kyungsoo yang dengan bangga bisa Chanyeol bawa untuk ibunya. Tanpa perlu menerka pastilah beliau akan sangat senang karena itu.

Kyungsoo sejak awal berada dalam kelas keluarga berada. Bukan, itu bukan Jonnmyeon _hyung_ seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Kyungsoo ada diurutan teratas. Ditambah dengan semua penghasilan pengambilan gambar, iklan, dan film.

Mereka bukan musuh dari awal. Bukan juga orang yang saling membenci. Fakta bahwa mereka menghabiskan hampir dua tahun lebih dalam masa pelatihan yang sama semakin menciutkan eksistensiku.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka bahkan mengenal sebelun aku datang. Entah Kyungsoo yang mengurangi waktu Chanyeol yang memperhatikanku atau aku yang 'mengambil' Chanyeol darinya. Jadi, aku memilih diam dan tak protes apapun.

Chanyeol tak hanya dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Kris _hyung_ jauh bahkan lebih dekat. Hanya saja konteks kedekatan mereka berbeda.

Kris _hyung_ dan Chanyeol tampak seperti dua orang yang benar-benar murni berteman. Saudara. Tinggi yang hampir sama dan kelakuan yang serupa.

Chanyeol mengatakan jika dia sangat mengagumi Kai. Kagum sekali hingga kemudian Kai yang mengidik ngeri. Aku merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya sebatas mengagumi dan bangga. Seperti bagaimana dia terlalu bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

" aku begitu menyukai Kai"

Ya, dia menyukai Kai. Tapi hanya memilih Kyungsoo. Apa yang dipilih Chanyeol sebagai Kai hanya tentang bakat, aura dan kekaguman. Kyungsoo melewati itu semua.

" bagiku tipe idealku seperti D.O-ya, dia seperti perempuan yang imut, dan tipe idealku adalah perempuan yang imut".

Aku masih mengingat itu dengan baik. Sebenarnya kau memilih Kyungsoo atau perempuan, Park?.

Dengan Kyungsoo aku merasa sesuatu yang berbeda. Chanyeol melindunginya. Memberi perhatian bukan dalam bentuk keakraban anggota.

Kedekatan yang sejak awal hanya mampu kusaksikan. Chanyeol bilang aku tak punya hak untuk mencampuri dengan siapa dia berteman dan berhubungan.

Berpijaklah Baekhyun, sadar.

Aku membiarkannya melakukan dari awal. Melihatnya memasukan Kyungsoo dalam pakaian yang sama dengannya. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo terlalu kecil dan harus dilindungi. Kyungsoo tidak sedang kedinginan. Tapi dia juga tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Jangan terlalu berharap lebih pada kontak mata. Saat aku memandang Chanyeol sejak awal, dia yang akan memutuskan kontak itu pertama kali. Saat aku masih menatap dan memperhatikannya, dia sudah berbalik dan pergi. Seolah hanya menyapa bahkan melewati mereka tapi Chanyeol seakan tak melihatku.

Hari itu _mood_ Chanyeol sedang tidak bagus. Konser harus terus berjalan. Seharian dia seolah tak baik-baik saja. Kami bahkan berdebat sebelum berangkat. Mencoba memperbaiki pertemanan kami aku berniat bermain dengannya diatas panggung.

Aku melemparnya tapi seperti perasaanku, lemparanku tak mengenainya dengan tepat. Mencoba melilitkan konfeti keseluruh tubuhku, memakai topi Pikachyu dan berteriak didalam hati ' Park Chanyeol, ayo bermain denganku. Buat lelucon tentangku atau pukul saja, atau lakukan apapun asal itu denganku' tapi dia bahkan tak melihat. Chanyeol malah membawa Kyungsoo kesudut yang sama denganku, tertawa lalu pergi. Bisa kau lihat aku? dunia seperti bekerjasama menertawakanku.

Aku membuat keributan, bertingkah tidak tenang dalam setiap acara. Saat penghargaan-penghargaan menunggu disebutkan. Merengek lapar.

Lihat aku Chanyeol. Ajak aku bicara. Bisakah kau tersenyum seperti kau tersenyum pada Kyungsoo walau dia hanya mendelik padamu? Lihat aku Chanyeol.

Panggung kesekian kali selesai dan semua beranjak pulang. Pekerjaan sudah selesai dan aku berencana mengajak Chanyeol mencari makanan atau duduk didekat sungai Han. Kami sesekali akan melakukan itu. Malam hari tingkat keamanan bagi orang-orang seperti kami lebih tinggi. Penggemar akan beristirahat dan kalian bebas berkeliaran kemana saja.

" Chanyeol, ayo pergi mencari kudapan" aku sudah terlalu bersemangat dan ingin menarik tangannya. Hanya saja aku melihat raut wajahnya tak seperti milikku.

" aku memiliki janji akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo mencoba menu baru ditempat ayahku, kau pergi dengan yang lain saja ya?" dia memandangku dengan sedikit menyesal.

Tidak berniat mengajakku ikut serta?. aku mengangguk dan pura-pura melihat ponsel, seolah ada notifikasi disana. Padahal aku ingin sekali duduk berdua didalam mobil dan memasukkan diri kedalam jaketnya, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo.

 _ **Can you do to me like what did you do to him?**_

Berapa banyak Chanyeol menyebutku dalam setiap acara? "Baekhyun melakukan... Baekhyun dan aku..." itu wajar. Kami tinggal bersama. Ada banyak hal yang telah terlewati hanya berdua saja dan kegiatan-kegiatan itu yang kemudian diceritakan. Tapi dia tak pernah begitu bersemangat mengatakannya seperti dia menceritakan Kyungsoo.

Aku tak pernah membenci Kyungsoo. Tidak juga berfikir "apa yang Kyungsoo miliki dan aku tidak?", sekali lagi cerita ini tak sebiasa itu. Aku sadar sudah tak satu kelas sejak awal.

Apa ini dinamakan cemburu? Aku tidak tau persis. Orang-orang pada umumnya mengatakan begitu. Jika iya, cemburu telah melakukan perubahan dalam diriku. Cemburu membuatku membenci beberapa hal.

Aku benci rambut merah Chanyeol. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun orang lain memujinya kalian tidak tau sebanyak apa kenangan burukku dengan warna yang satu itu.

Chanyeol meniupkan konfeti-konfeti pada Kyungsoo saat rambutnya berwarna merah.

Dia menghadiri _press conference ' so I Married an Anti Fans'_ saat rambutnya berwarna merah. Menarikku keluar _dorm_ dan menatap mataku nyalang setelah membaca naskah dramaku tepat adegan berciuman.

Membawaku kemobil dan mendudukkan diriku dipangkuannya. Kemudian mencium bibirku terlalu beringas. Melupakan supir perusahaan didepan.

Aku tidak bisa memberontak karna tubuhku berada dalam kungkungannya. Aku berusaha menarik kerah kemejanya. Tapi Dia tetap saja mengigit bibirku sedangkan aku mulai kewalahan. Jika begini dia bisa melukai bibirku. Aku harus syutin, tak mungkin mengambil gambar dengan bibir terluka.

"Chan- lepashh... kkau bihhsaa m-melukaii.. bibirkuhh"

Si egois itu melepaskan pagutan itu sebentar dan berucap lalu menyeringai

"memang itu yang sedang aku lakukan"

Aku menjambak rambut merah yang hari itu dibiarkan jatuh menjuntai. Park egois itu tidak peduli, malah semakin berulah. Memegang tengkukku dan tangan lainnya melakukan serupa dengan yang apa yang kulakukan dengan rambutnya.

" Parrr-kkhh, akkuhh harus syu-tingh besokkh"

Dia melepaskannya lagi, aku mengambil nafas dan langsung menjauhkan kepala. Bodohnya aku lupa jika tangan Chanyeol masih ditengkukku.

" dan membiarkanmu mencium Hera-hera itu? Dalam mimpimu saja, Byun"

Mencium bibirku lebih kasar, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Bandara terasa jauh sekali.

"jan-ghann lidahkuuh" Park ini tidak mendengarkan satupun apa yang kubicarakan.

Chanyeol masih bertahan hingga kami mulai mendekati bandara. Kancing jasnya sudah terbuka dan kondisiku aku yakin lebih buruk daripada itu.

" ada banyak kamera, sembunyikan dirimu"

Aku menurut, terlalu beresiko jika aku masih ingin menjambak rambutnya. Chanyeol turun. Aku melihat foto-fotonya dari beberapa fansite dan mukanya masih tak bersahabat dan rambut merah yang mendukung layaknya siap diajak berperang. Dia keluar sambil mengancingi jasnya yang kulepas.

Menyisakan aku dengan bibir bengkak dan terluka. Supir yang berubah cannggung dan amarah dari make up _noona_.

Aku mendapatkan luka dibibir hanya karna bibir lawan mainku menyentuh bibirku dan Chanyeol pulang dengan nomor wanita baru diponselnya setelah mencium, melumat, berbagi ciuman basah ' _satu kali take'_ dengan lawan main wanitanya.

Aku benci rambut merah Chanyeol.

* * *

Jauh sebelum CBX dibuat, Jongdae sudah jadi penolong sejatiku. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat, sama seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tidak tau apakah sebelum itu sudah ada yang tau jika aku menyukai-mencintai- Chanyeol, dia adalah orang pertama yang bertindak seolah paham.

Aku tidak ingat dengan pasti kapan itu terjadi, hanya saja saat itu dia langsung memelukku dan memberi gestur bersabar. Aku melihat Chanyeol bersama orang lain, dan kalian bisa tebak bagaimana perasaanku.

Setelah semua kegiatan selesai Jongdae menyeretku kekamarnya, memberi satu Cola dingin dan membiarkanku diam sampai satu jam tanpa bicara.

" sumpah demi Tuhan yang agung, Byun Baekhyun. Disini nyaris seperti kuburan. Bicaralah !"

Dia yang membawaku, kenapa dia yang protes?

" bagaimana jika kau saja yang bersuara dan aku mendengarkan?"

Dia terkejut, nampak mengucapkan " ah waeee" tanpa suara

" itu terdengar seperti kata-kata yang harus kuucapkan padamu" balasnya kemudian.

Aku tertawa.

Tidak ada Minseok. Teman satu kamar sekaligus sehidup semati sekaligus patner hubungan yang tak bisa didefenisikan-nya, ia sudah diungsikan.

Lagi-lagi terdiam. Colaku sudah berubah menjadi suhu normal.

" aku tau, kau suka Chanyeol. Seperti itu. Selesai "

Dia berucap dengan santai dan aku ingin sekali menyiramnya dengan Cola.

"siapa bilang begitu, Bodoh !"

" aku" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Astaga. Kenapa dari semua klan Kim digrup ini hanya Minseok _hyung_ yang nyaris baik-baik saja kondisinya.

" bagaimana jika ku balik. Aku tau, kau suka Minseok _hyung_. Seperti itu. Selesai"

Dia tampak tak senang dengan caraku mengganti topik.

Kuberitau sesuatu, dari dulu hubungan mereka tak pernah jelas. Salah satu dari mereka akan berkencan dengan orang lain seolah tak ada yang salah tapi tetap bertindak seperti sepasang suami istri jika bersama. Maksudku saling memperhatikan dan menjaga.

Jongdae tidak pernah mau berpisah dari Minseok _hyung_. Hingga anggota tertua itu sendiri yang kesusahan.

Program reality show Minseok _hyung_ sudah ditawarkan sangat jauh sebelum melakukan perekaman. Banyak dari variety atau reality show yang akhirnya ditolak karna Jongdae berubah menjadi sangat over protektif. Menempel kemanapun.

Berita bagus untuk Jongdae, mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang sama. Selalu ingin dirumah, jadi dia dengan bahagia selalu bersama Minseok _hyung_. Berita buruk bagi Minseok _hyung_ adalah jika itu terjadi dia akan semakin sulit karna Jongdae menempel layaknya lintah. Jika seseorang ingin melakukan program acara dengan Minseok _hyung_ dia juga harus ikut didalamnya. Harus.

Saat akhirnya Minseok _hyung_ nekat menyetujui salah satu program dia dengan tidak senang memaksa membuat unit baru. Memasukkan dia dan Minseok _hyung_ -nya dalam satu unit yang sama. Agar mereka lebih sering bertemu sebelum Minseok _hyung_ sibuk dengan program sendiri. Aku sempat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" tidak boleh dengan episode puluhan. Dan tidak ada _season_ dua atau berapapun kecuali satu, ya _hyung_?"

Alih-alih menyertakan Kyungsoo dalam unit itu, Jongdae meminta memasukkanku kedalamnya. Dengan alasan Kyungsoo bisa tiba-tiba harus melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk filmya. Tujuan lain yang aku mengerti ialah agar aku mulai sibuk dan memikirkan hal lain selain semua masalah yang terjadi.

Ya, itu CBX. Unit paling tergesa dibuat. Pemilihan lagu, rekaman, dan bahkan schedule dilakukan secara mendadak. Hanya butuh beberapa bulan. Tanyakan saja pada Kim Jongdae.

Setelah perdebatan -yang selalu kami lakukan- Jongdae menarik kesimpulan sendiri bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Hari itu aku tidak keluar dari kamarnya karena sibuk mengajarinya bermain game.

Seminggu setelah itu giliran teman sehidup sematinya -Minseok _hyung_ \- yang menantapku dengan tatapan multi tafsir. Tidak terlalu mengambil pusing, kutebak mulut besar Kim yang satu lagi sudah menyalin semua pembicaraan kami kedalam otak Minseok _hyung_.

Mereka berdua bisa dibilang sebagai pasangan malaikat-iblis. Bukan iblis dan malaikat, bukan. Maksudku apa yang mereka lakukan untukku sangat baik nyaris seperti malaikat dan kadang mendatangkan petaka bagiku layaknya iblis.

Jongdae mengerti banyak hal. Aku melihatnya, rekaman-rekaman video saat seorang Chen hanya tersenyum canggung melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka. Kyungsoo bersikap wajar dan selayaknya teman. Hanya saja si kuping lebar Park Chanyeol yang mendekat layaknya lintah.

Tidak peduli Jongin akan bertingkah seperti barangnya diambil dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. Chanyeol masih akan menganggunya. Menyita perhatian Kyungsoo sebanyak mungkin walaupun anak itu sudah bosan sendiri melihat Chanyeol.

Saat pengambilan EXO NEXT TO DOOR malangnya Jongdae tidak ikut dalam bagian utama. Anak itu tak dapat bagian dan memang tak ingin. Dia lebih memilih menyusuri alam mimpi bersama Minseok _hyung_ di _dorm_. Sial sekali

Aku harus berpuas hati melihat Chanyeol membuat lelucon bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak ada maka Chanyeol bisa bermain bersama Kyungsoo sesukanya. Membosankan. Sehun terus-terusan memegang ponsel dan Chanyeol bermain dengan Kyungsoo.

'ini membosankan' satu pesan untuk Jongdae si berisik.

'sudahku bilang lebih baik duduk dirumah dan istirahat' balasan pesan.

Satu pesan masuk, foto Minseok _hyung_ sedang tidur dengan tenang. Sebuah emoticon tertawa.

'jangan membuatku iri'

'ah, kami bahkan akan makan keluar dan minum-minum sebelum tidur'

'aku tidak iri'

'kami bahkan akan tidur jam 10 malam, ah indahnya liburan'

Sial. Sial. Sial. Dia memanas-manasiku, syuting akan berakhir pukul 5, jika semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

'kau akan pulang ke _dorm_ atau ?'

'mungkin kembali ke _dorm_ bersama Sehun'

'Chanyeol?'

'tanyakan sendiri'

'kalian bertengkar?'

'tidak'

Aku melihat Park itu meniup telinga Kyungsoo.

'biar kutebak, dia mengabaikanmu?'

'sudah tau masih bertanya'

'woaaa, sensitif sekali, mungkin kau harus mencari kesibukan lain, bukan memandangi mereka hari ini, besok, lusa, minggu depan, ayolah _man,_ kalau dia tak memperhatikanmu jangan memperhatikannya. Mungkin kau bisa ke gym, membuat abs, lihat lemakmu'

Aku membalas dengan mengiriminya stiker kepalan tangan untuk kata sensitif dan lemak.

'katakan itu pada jadwal-jadwalku'

'kembali lebih cepat dan ikut minum bersamaku'

'Suho _hyung_ akan mengamuk kalau dia tau'

'jadi jangan beri tau, kau tidak asik Baek'

'oke, kuusahakan, kau memang temanku'

Nyatanya aku kembali lebih lama dan Jongdae lupa kalau Minseok _hyung_ lebih taat daripada kami bertiga. Dia bahkan menungguku dengan satu jitakan dikepala.

* * *

Pembuatan teaser Call Me Baby memang menyebar ke negara berbeda. Konsep matang dari awal menjadikan aku, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Tao dalam satu perjalanan yang sama. Penggemar sudah memenuhi bandara dan kami berjalan dalam kawalan. Tidak ada Minseok _hyung_ , Jongdae atau Sehun. Aku sudah menyiapkan perasaan untuk diabaikan, syukur ada Tao disini.

Setiap orang memiliki tempat yang berbeda. Jam makan telah masuk dan aku tak menemukan satu pun dari ketiganya. Perjalanan ini direkam jadi aku harus dengan baik menyimpan ekspresi.

Sendirian memilih makanan yang cenderung aneh dilidah. Aku ingin nasi, atau pizza atau apapun yang familiar dilidahku. Keinginanku untuk makan sudah berkurang dan kini lenyap setelah melihat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Tao duduk bersama tanpa menungguku. Parahnya saat aku bergabung suasana menjadi canggung.

Aku memberikanku sebuah roti. Nampaknya dia berjalan-jalan keluar dan menemukan toko roti yang enak. Aku menerimanya, ingin kembali ke kamar untuk menikmati rotiku tapi aku melihat Kyungsoo datang. Sadar, mereka sepertinya baru saja keluar bersama tanpa mengajakku. Menerima roti itu, masuk ke kamar dan langsung membuangnya.

Jadwal pengambilan gambar memang bertepatan ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Aku merutuki berkali-kali kenapa harus berada diantara mereka. Menyaksikan Chanyeol dengan semangat mencari kue untuk Kyungsoo, menyusun rencana dengan semua kru sedangkan aku juga ikut disana menyukseskan acara. Bagaimanapun sebagai keluarga aku tidak akan merusak hari ulang tahunnya.

Terakhir kali Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahunku sudah lama sekali. Sebelum semua berjalan seperti ini. Tentu saja waktu itu aku bahagia bukan main. Ingin rasanya menyimpan saja kue ulang tahunku dan tak memakannya. Kenang-kenangan karena tahun-tahun berikutnya semua tak semenyengankan itu

Kami mempersiapkannya dengan cukup baik. Kue milik Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan nampak lezat. Bisakah aku memilikinya satu untuk ulang tahunku?

" ini pertama kali aku melihat kue yang benar-benar hitam"

Apa saat Chanyeol membeli roti kemarin sebenarnya dia mencari toko untuk membeli kue Kyungsoo?

Kejutan itu berhasil dan Kyungsoo terbangun untuk membuat harapan dihari ulang tahunnya. Cukup canggung karena Chanyeol terlalu bersemngat, Kyungsoo biasa saja karena dia baru terbangun dan sibuk memproses keadaan, Tao lebih sibuk menatap penuh minat pada kue dibandingkan harapan _hyung_ nya, dan aku tertawa seperti biasa demi kelancaran perekaman.

Malangnya kue cantik itu berakhir sia-sia sebab Kyungsoo memilih tidak memakan sesuatu yang manis dan malah memukul Chanyeol karena tidak membawakannya kado. Aku menatap sedih pada kue itu, walaupun aku ingin mencicipinya tetap saja sejatinya itu bukan milikku jadi aku membiarkan Tao membaginya dengan para kru.

Kue itu sangat cantik. Aku menatapnya prihatin. Merasa menyesal pada kue yang hanya jadi simbolis. Chanyeol-ah jika kau memberikan seperti untukku, aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik dan kau boleh meminta apapun padaku. Aku juga akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kau mempersiapkan ulang tahunku. Aku berjanji.

 _ **bisakah aku diperlakukan juga seperti itu?**_

Perayaan ulang tahun Kungsoo selesai. Setelah semua kru kembali terlelap didalam kamar masing-masing aku mengendap-ngendap keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Cuaca cukup dingin dan aku berencana tidur bersama Chanyeol agar bisa memeluknya sampai pagi. Aku membuka pintu, heran menemukan Chanyeol sedang memakai jaket.

"kau akan pergi?"

"ya" dia menyahuti sambil memasukkan tangan kiri kedalam jaket.

"selarut ini?"

"Kyungsoo ingin membeli burger dan aku akan menemaninya"

Aku terdiam, membalas dengan 'oh' dan masih berdiri disana. Chanyeol selesai dan aku ikut keluar dari kamarnya.

"hati-hati"

Beranjak, lalu kembali kekamarku. Suhu udara ini tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Cukup hangat walau hanya sugestiku saja.-

* * *

Kai adalah target berikutnya. Sidang Kris _hyung_ berjalan dan perusahaan tidak ingin penggemar terlalu terpusat pada hal tersebut atau sadar bahwa perusahaan mati-matian mempertahankan bintang potensialnya.

Aku tidak melihat ada yang berbeda dari Kai atau Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo cukup pengertian dan seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak marah hanya saja lebih sering bermain keluar dan menerima ajakan casting. Yang berbeda hanya Chanyeol, dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di studio miliknya lalu kembali ko _dorm_. Aku mengikutinya. Apartemen terasa sepi jika ditempati sendiri.

Waktu terus bergulir sampai perusahaan mengumumkan semua bagian perusahaan diberikan libur ke Hawaii, semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Kai jelas tidak bisa ikut dan Kyungsoo pasti mengikutinya. Selain dia punya jadwal tersendiri, Kyungsoo kadang tak bisa dengan acara yang terlalu rama, dengan kamera fans dimana-dimana.

Itu membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan. Tidak ada yang bisa diganggu dan diajak berpergian. Aku tak tau topik apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya sesekali Chanyeol akan memainkan gitar dan Kyungsoo menyanyikan sesuatu.

Tangannya cidera dan aku berusaha memastikan bahwa aku cukup sebagai tangan kedua.

" ini menyusahkanku" dia mengeluh kesekian kalinya ketika melihat tangannya yang terperban

" salahmu bermain bowling tanpa mengajakku" aku membalasnya tapi tetap terfokus membersihkan make up diwajahnya.

" aku baru tau jika kau berkolerasi dengan cidera"

" kau saja yang tidak tau" aku mengosok wajahnya lebih keras, sedikit kesal.

" oke, oke, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu. Pelankan sedikit, sakit Baek"

"benarkah? Benarkah? Kau akan mengajakku? Assa ! Bowling, pemain profesionalmu akan datang"

Selain berlibur, Chanyeol dan Sehun akan bersiteru. Terakhir kali aku melihat mereka membahas siapa yang akan menemani Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo tidak ikut, dia akan mengambil jatah berliburnya. Sehun terlebih dahulu mengajukan diri sebagai teman perjalanan sebelum Chanyeol datang dan ikut memperebutkan.

"tidak bisa _hyung_ , aku yang akan ikut. Kau tinggal saja nanti di Seoul"

"biar aku yang pergi"

Sehun merengek dan berlari kearah Suho _hyung_.

"kau di Seoul saja, seingatku kau punya proyek lagu yang harus diselesaikan"

Chanyeol mengalah, mendengus kesal kearah Sehun yang tersenyum menang. Berita buruknya dia mengitari Hawaii untuk menemukan oleh-oleh Kyungsoo. Banyak berserakan _papperbag_ dan sebagian besar adalah milik Kyungsoo.

" aku sudah membelikanmu banyak barang. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut ke Jeju. Penyerahan lirik semakin dekat. Aku akan mengantarkanmu dan menjemputmu dibandara"

"..."

" tapi lain kali ayo ke Jepang atau pergi ke suatu tempat"

Aku mendengarkan Chanyeol berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel. Kutebak itu Kyungsoo. Memperhatikannya tanpa berkomentar.

 _ **I wish that was me**_

Selalu berbeda ya, Park. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengajakku pergi. Meniggalkanku sendiri dan kau bersenang-senang. Hari ini semua berbeda, kau dengan senang hati mengajaknya pergi. Selalu berbeda.

Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak bisa menyainginya. Tidak bisa.

 **07.**

 **(End)**

* * *

 _ **Rekomendasi : Stupid in Love - Jason Derulo**_

* * *

Akhirnya !. Maaf, ini sudah lebih 1 bulan dan aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan ini. 4,7+k words, chapter terpanjang, terlama, dan tersulit yang aku buat sejauh ini. Silahkan marah-marah dikotak review, aku suci kalian penuh noda (?)

Dititik ini aku mulai menyadari kendala menulis dengan basic angst, hurt dan real life sangat susah. Kendala terberat dari semua kendala adalah saat aku menulis satu paragraf dan tiba-tiba nge-stuck karena sedih sendiri sama apa yang aku tulis, mood jadi hancur dan aku baru bisa kembali menata hati setelah berhari-hari melewati rutinitas di-rl.

Faktanya, saat aku udah down aku balik ngeliat review dan jadi semangat kembali. So, thank you for all of you who take a moment to write some kind of words. Aku menghargai setiap masukan baik positif atau negatif. Bagaimanapun meluangkan sedikir waktu untuk menulis review adalah sebuah penghargaan tersendiri karna aku tau, _ **tergoda kotak review itu tidak mudah**_. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Aku nggak masukin unsur perasaan kedalamnya kok, serius, karna : satu aku nggak punya perasaan (?), dan dua, genrenya masih di _**hurt and angst**_ (sila diteliti lagi).

Tapi, dari kritik itu akhirnya aku nemuin ending yang kayaknya pas.

Aku baca setiap komen sampai yang terakhir. Maaf ya, sudah satu bulan aku belum update. Sebenarnya tepat 1 bulan ceritanya sudah bisa dipublikasi, tapi aku selalu menemukan kekurangan. Sebagai gantinya aku menulis sedikit lebih panjang.

Disela baca review aku nemuin beberapa pertanyaan. Dan aku pernah menulis beberapa jawabannya...

Q : aku takut ini sad ending. Ini nggak sad ending kan?

A : Kamu aja takut. Apalagi aku.

Q: Kenapa ini Ceye-nya jadi manis gitu?

A: Awalnya lumayan ragu. Takutnya ff ini berubah judul jadi 'Fifty Shades of Chanyeol', tapi ternyata itu bagian penting, biar lebih krenyes gitu heuheuheu.

Belum bisa memastikan berapa banyak chapter cerita ini, semoga kalian tidak bosan.

Rekomendasi lagunya, murni karna musiknya enak (lalu ditampar)

Sampai jumpa, saudara se-per-shipper-an (?)


	8. Note

Hallo...

Long time no see.. Kali ini aku dateng ga bawa update..

Maaf mengecewakan dan bikin kalian nunggu lama

Makasih buat yang mau nunggu dan terus support plus ngirimin review semangat. Beberapa hari setelah update chapter sebelumnya, aku dapet musibah. Kehilangan laptop, didalemnya lengkap sama ending dan plot cerita. Janjinya setelah dapet laptop baru akan update lagi, tapi ternyata tugas sama agenda-agenda wajib lainnya bikin mundur terus.

Aku nulis ini dengan harapan kalian nggak kecewa dan beranggapan aku nelantarin cerita ini begitu aja. Nggak akan, soalnya ditinggal tanpa kejelasan itu pasti nggak enak.

Do'akan aku nemu alur sama 'rasa'nya lagi biar cepet lanjut. Terus doakan juga semoga aku sehat terus. Makasih, see you soon...


End file.
